<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The String That Unwinds by kaleidoscope_eyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564074">The String That Unwinds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscope_eyes/pseuds/kaleidoscope_eyes'>kaleidoscope_eyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bellamy needs to be put in his place, Canon-Typical Violence, Clarke can do just that, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grief, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Sexual Tension, pining like soft losers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscope_eyes/pseuds/kaleidoscope_eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Ariadne (or Clarke as she likes to be called, thank you very much) is tired of living in such a cruel kingdom. A kingdom where her mother and stepfather the King sacrifice people in the labyrinth against the dreaded Minotaur. But when she meets Prince Theseus, she thinks her freedom, love, and peace is right around the corner, only to be abandoned on an island by the man she loved.  Unknowingly to Clarke, this is the sacred island of Dionysus (Or Bellamy to his closest companions) the God of debauchery and wine. Heartbroken and not knowing how to leave, Clarke begins to open herself up to the Maenads and their leader. Bellamy himself has been with countless women, but never one who challenges him and makes his heart race quite like Clarke. But is it so easy to change your ways or will the past always catch up to them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Minor Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin - Relationship, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, past Bellamy Blake/Echo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to make some changes to canon obviously because for one thing I certainly don’t own the show otherwise this last season wouldn’t be a dumpster fire haha., I also decided to change the mythology a little so it fits more with The 100 characters and hopefully wont be too OOC. Please enjoy my first fanfic ever…. And go easy on the critiques lol. This will be multi chapter, all I ask is that you give me time since it’s my first fanfic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                   Chapter One</p><p>Standing on the balcony Palace of Crete with the drapes swaying in the breeze and her eyes closed, Ariadne could almost forget the horrors of her life. She could hear the sea not too far away, the waves crashing against the shore, she could smell the salt air, and she could feel the sun on her fair skin. She could also forget what her parents were doing to the peasants below. How every 7th day of the month, someone new was sacrificed. And sometimes more than that. Forget that her mother was in on it.</p><p>Forget that later on that evening she would start to hear the screams. Someone knocked on the door and she opened her eyes to reveal the blinding sun shining down and slowly descending. Her peace and quiet for the day was at an end. </p><p> </p><p>“Ariadne? My Princess?”  inquired the soft voice of her handmaiden, Harmonia. “It’s time to get ready.”</p><p>Ariadne closed her eyes again and sighed. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep up the charade that she was alright with the slaughter of people to protect their home of Crete. </p><p>When she didn’t answer right away, the door creaked open and Harmonia’s sweet face came into view before shutting the door behind her. The look on her blonde handmaiden’s face told the Princess, Harmonia knew how much this hurt Ariadne, thus why she allowed the next familiar name to come out of her mouth. “Clarke?” </p><p> </p><p>It was a secret second name her beloved father bestowed on her as a child when she would talk about wanting to fly across the sea while singing and playing. “Oh how you dream, little one. Like a Lark you play and sing but there is adventure in your soul. You must be careful of that. We mustn’t forget dear old Icarus, now can we?” Jake told her when she was small. That was before he helped conquer Crete with the help of the Gods. When he was just Jake to his family and friend Marcus. When he was still alive and attentive to his daughter. He began to call her Lark as an endearment but as Ariadne aged, she felt this name didn’t fit her either. Lark, the little child with lost dreams of whimsy. Ariadne, the stoic princess of Crete who hated her existence there in the kingdom. So she created her own name.</p><p>Clarke. Lark plus the C from her home wasn’t too original she knew but it felt odd on her tongue and in that way perfectly fitting for her. She herself was odd. She wasn’t an empty headed fool of a girl with nothing but pretty dresses and boys on her mind. She loved knowledge and snuck into the healers tents to learn about the different herbs as remedies. Of course she would get caught and was scolded by her mother to “grow up, Ariadne!”. Queen Pasiphae refused to call her by “that ridiculous sounding name! You are Ariadne, the Princess of Crete, you cannot be seen in rags helping the sick. You must present yourself properly. The King and I only want what’s best for you.”</p><p>Clarke snorted in a most undignified but pleasing way. “Sure,mother” she would respond. She knew in truth it was only about the image of the Palace. The Queen and her consort King Minos, or Marcus as her father called him when he was alive, only cared for the kingdom and that meant doing anything necessary to save it. Including human sacrifice. They wouldn’t call it that though. </p><p>“They are all given a chance to live! It’s a fair deal! Fight the beast, slay him and they win!”  King Minos would say intensely over dinner while Clarke stared unflinchingly.</p><p>“Sure. You’re right. How silly of me to presume that a tiny helpless creature such as the Minotaur would never give them a real fighting chance.”</p><p>They’d had this argument so many times it was dizzying but Clarke would not give up. People shouldn’t be sacrificed so that they all could live a cushy life in a Palace while others perished horribly. Even if it was over revenge of Minos's sons death and the Gods will.</p><p> </p><p>Harmonia sighed and grabbed the beautiful purple dress lying on the bed.</p><p>“Harper,” Clarke sighed out, “Please don’t make me go tonight.”</p><p>“You know as well as I that I have no say in the matter. If it were up to me, you'd be living with Monty and I in our small home above the apothecary. But tonight your mother said you had a special guest and it wasn’t the Night of the Beast.” </p><p>That caught Clarke’s attention.”Did she say anything else?” Harper shook her head as Clarke undressed behind the dressing screen before coming back out to slip into the silky sheer fabric. “No, but I did overhear in the kitchens that it’s guests from the Kingdom of Athens are coming, King Aegeus and his young son Theseus.” Clarke contemplated this new information as her eyes were lined with kohl and her golden hair put half way up.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner was a lavish buffet like any other Night of the Beast but instead of a crowd cheering and nobels reveling, there stood her Mother Abigail and Step-father King Minos at their thrones.(Marcus, he will never be anyone but Marcus to her. The one who fought with her father long ago as his best friend and comrade, only to marry Jake’s widow). </p><p>“Ah, here she is now, Ariadne please come forward.” Her mother’s false happy voice ringing in her ears. ‘<em>She’ll be hitting the wine all night</em>’ Clarke knew her mother’s addiction and knew she would never publicly show her grief to her daughter.</p><p>Ariadne stepped towards her smaller throne on the dias to look down on the group of guests. Soldiers stood in a line, along with an advisor, a kingly man with a stiff upper lip, and a very handsome young man.<em> ‘The King and his son?’</em></p><p>“Ahh you must be non other than the beautiful Princess Ariadne. It is an honor to be in your presence and in your kingdom tonight. This here is my son, Prince Theseus.”</p><p>Clarke curtsied with a false small smile on her face. <em>‘But… the young man was very attractive… Snap out of it, Clarke!'</em></p><p>“Tales of your beauty haven’t done you justice my Princess. Golden locks and blue eyes brighter than a peacock’s plumage. My name is Prince Theseus.” the handsome brunette young man smiled cockily at her. Clarke blushed profusely. She wasn’t allowed around a lot of young eligible men and therefore not used to such flattery. But she also was a learned young woman and knew that some young men only cared for a girl’s looks and virtue. Still, the blush remained and she mumbled out a response in kind and curtsied again.</p><p>“Let us dine!” Marcus shouted out as the servants brought out fresh jugs of wine. In the cacophony of chairs moving, Clarke didn’t catch the look King Aegeus and Prince Theseus give each other. The handsome young man maneovered his way to sit beside the princess. Before Clarke could say she shouldn’t be seated next to him as they're both unwed,he smiled cockily and whispered, “You can call me Finn, if you’d like.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slowly getting more into the plot with Finn and Clarke but remember this is endgame Bellarke. Comments are always appreciated as this is my first fanfic. Thank you! (Had to go back and edit because AO3 posted the same chapter twice for some strange reason so I added some extra flare for fun at the end for those Flinn and Griffin shippers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                              Chapter 2</p><p> </p><p>                The shock of Finn winking and flirting with her through the dinner equally disturbed and excited Clarke. She was never allowed to be around eligible men and this one in particular was hard for her to ignore. <em>‘Maybe it’s because you’ve never given a man the time of day’ </em>she mused. The wine flowed, especially with her mother, and the conversation was smooth; until suddenly King Aegeus cleared his throat in what was an obvious ploy for everyone’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that our bellies are full of food and wine, I think it’s best to get down to business and discuss your letter, King Minos.” the stiff lipped king smiled falsely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Letter? What letter? Oh by all the Gods am I about to be wed to this stranger?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Marcus finished sipping his wine before pouring another goblet full. “You have questions about it? You know it is not up to us, who the Gods deem worthy or unworthy of the task of the Minotaur and my Labyrinth.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no of course not. I just find it interesting that only sometimes the Gods decide peasants should beat the beast and find their way through the labyrinth, while other times it is certain royalty who do not bow so easily.” King Aegeus said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>The room seemed to freeze in every aspect. Clarke's heart beat faster than she thought possible. <em>‘Are they going to battle over the dinner table?’ </em>she wanted to roll her eyes at the thought but curiosity of the bold King’s words held her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smiled slightly and set his goblet down. “You’re upset, old friend. You know it is not I who started this precisely. Once my son was mysteriously killed, the Gods decided I was allowed to pick and choose the opponents of the Beast. Are you questioning the Gods?” His face was no longer friendly and open. His eyes held a fire in them saved only for his son. Poor Androgeos, also known as Atom, was killed by what everyone suspected to be the Athenians. However, with no proof, it was only hearsay and boiling vengeance in Marcus’ veins. Clarke barely talked to Atom. He was quiet and calm at sometimes and others, a skirtchaser and rulebreaker who never learned. When Atom and some of his fellow soldiers were killed on the outskirts of Athens, war was thought to be inevitable. But luckily the wives of the hotheaded Kings begged and pleaded for no more blood be spilt for a crime that no one witnessed.</p><p> </p><p>King Aegeus smiled slightly, rubbed his bulging stomach and sighed before answering. “No my friend, I’m questioning why this is the second time in a row that an Athenian noble is set to the task of the Labyrinth.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke felt she couldn’t breathe for fear of disrupting whatever this fragile conversation was holding. She felt, along with many others, that Atom was killed by the Athenians but alas there was no way to prove it. Only once a year, Marcus deemed the “Gods choose a nobleborn to fight the Minotaur.” But it was true what Aegeus said, this would be the second time in a row for the Athenians which was not normal at all.</p><p>Both Kings stared with hidden daggers in their eyes. Neither could afford a war. But neither was a coward to back down. Finally when Clarke felt like she couldn’t take it anymore, Finn spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“My Kings, please,” he sighed as if it were a great burden to stop dining over something as petty as death, “If the Gods have chosen me, Prince Theseus to defeat the Minotaur and escape your labyrinth, then so be it. I have no fear over such creature.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke wanted to snort,<em> does he not realize he will be signing his death wish?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Son-”</p><p>“Father!” Finn half yelled jokingly, “All will be alright, I have the Gods on my side always. You know this. When have I ever lost a battle, against man or beast?”</p><p>The table was less tense but Clarke was worried for this handsome yet cocky man. <em>Doesn’t he realize the true danger he is in? </em></p><p> </p><p>King Marcus smiled and raised his goblet, “See! A true worthy opponent to beat the Minotaur. I have heard stories of your victories, my Prince. It will be an honor to see you in action.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn smirked, “Precisely my King, how hard could it be?”</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Oh you, handsome fool,</em>’ Clarke thought sadly, ‘<em>you’ll be dead within a half hour in there.’</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>                The next day after Harper combed her long golden hair and dressed her in an emerald gown, Clarke decided to walk in the garden on the opposite side of the Palace, far away from the Labyrinth and the cries of the Minotaur. She couldn’t help but fear for the Prince. As arrogant as he is, he doesn’t deserve to die by mutilation by a half man half beast. No one does. It’s why she has nightmares. Why she wakes up in a cold sweat with the echos of screams in her ears. Harper trailed behind her, sensing the Princess needed peace and quiet. However, that was to be shortly lived. A young handsome man snuck up behind Harper and grabbed at her hips causing her to yelp. Clarke turned and smiled at the husband and wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you scare me like that again!” Harper scolded with a smile on her face. They rarely argued and when they did, it wasn’t soon after they were hugging and kissing. Clarke’s face blushed a soft rose and turned to give them privacy. ‘<em>Maybe one day you’ll have that. A husband who truly cares for you. One who wont hold you down in life either.'</em></p><p>“Why don’t you take your rugged soldier to the kitchens for some fresh water while I stroll?” Clarke suggested. As soon as Harper opened her mouth, she continued, “I’ll be fine, Harp! I’m walking in the Palace garden with soldiers patrolling everywhere. Now go on!”</p><p>Monty gave a huge smile and pulled his wife’s hand before she could argue and headed towards the kitchens.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke breathed in the smell of the flowers and closed her eyes as the sun beat down on her fair skin. When she let out the breath and opened her eyes she yelped and quickly clasped her hands over her mouth, feeling foolish. Finn was leaning against an apple tree, staring at her with a smile. “Didn’t mean to startle you, Princess Ariadne. You just looked so peaceful.”</p><p>“You didn’t startle me… that much…” she mumbled as she plucked at imaginary fuzz on her dress. Finn chuckled and walked towards her. </p><p>“Since your handmaiden is preoccupied, perhaps we could take a tour of the gardens together?”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘What is this? A trick? But how can walking the gardens be a trick?’ </em> “Fine, yes you may escort me around.” she raised her chin slightly to show she wasn’t a fool. She knew what young men tried to do with fair maidens.</p><p> He chucked the apple into the bushes and held out his arm for her to take. Looping her arm around his, Clarke found herself blushing slightly with a fast heartbeat. She’d never been alone with a handsome man like this before.</p><p>“Well?” he asked, as if waiting.”</p><p>“Well what?” Clarked responded as they began walking the path.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to describe every flower and it’s name. Come on, Princess. We both know that’s the real reason I came to the gardens” he smirked. Before she could stop herself, Clarke had giggled slightly and smiled genuinely. </p><p>“Well, let the tutorial begin, my Prince!” she laughed.</p><p>They spent much of the afternoon talking around the garden and Clarke called for refreshments and food to be brought out under a tree for lunch. She found he had a brain underneath all that arrogance and enjoyed the conversation shockingly. But before she knew it, Harper was running up to her out of breath. “Cl- I mean, Princess, you are requested in the library for your studies.”</p><p>“Too much of a good thing never lasts, does it?” Finn sighed before taking her hand and placing a barely there kiss on the back of it before sauntering away.</p><p>“He should not have done that!” Harper squeaked. </p><p>“I must admit… I quite enjoyed how it felt.” Clarke whispered conspiratorially while they both giggled and walked towards the Palace doors.</p><p> </p><p>                It seemed that every day that week, Prince Theseus instead of practicing his swordsmanship or studying up on the creature, would pursue Clarke to spend time. Talking, laughing, walking, sneaking into the kitchens for treats always followed by a sweet kiss to the hand. It was really like he had no worries of the beast at all.</p><p>“Aren’t you scared?” Clarke whispered one day when they both had snuck sweet buns to a broken tower to watch the sea sparkle off the sun.</p><p>Finn bit into his bun and scrunched his face up as if contemplating deeply before giving his typical smirk, “I’d be a fool not to be a little scared. But I’ve defeated men and beasts of all kinds. This can’t be any different.”</p><p>“That’s what they all say,” Clarke said sadly before looking at her twisting hands in her lap. She was finding herself worried for him more than she had any other contestant. “Then I hear their screams and -” She cut herself off. She startled when she felt his hand covering one of her own and pulling it between two of his. </p><p>“Ariadne… Clarke… I’ll be fine.” he answered more seriously than she ever heard before. They looked into each others eyes for what felt like a minute before she spoke again, “I don’t want you to get hurt or killed. I really really don’t”</p><p>Finn raised her hands to his face and kissed both hands. “You have nothing to fear. I have a plan.”</p><p>"A plan? What plan could you possibly have?" Clarke asked desperately. Her mind raced with possibilities but all came up empty. It would take a God to defeat the creature and escape.</p><p>"I'm working on it." He whispered to her while his eyes traveled over her face. She blushed and looked down, not used to the attention. She felt his hand tuck back a tendril of her golden hair. "I think I'll have a way of defeating him and escaping the Labyrinth soon. You just have to trust me." he whispered the last words as he brought his face closer to Clarke's. She released a small gasp and knew what was coming. Her first kiss. Did her kiss with Lexa, the Amazon who visited count? Lexa left soon after and never returned so -</p><p> Clarke's thoughts were interrupted by the feel of soft slightly sticky lips from the bun on her own. She decided to go with it. '<em>Please, let me feel something real for once. Something real and good.'</em></p><p>They're mouths touched softly until Finn couldn't seem to take it anymore and surged forward and tugged at her hair with passion as he pried her lips open and began to lick at her lips. Clarke gasped with pain and shock and lifted a hand to her mouth and her head.</p><p>"Was that your first kiss, Princess Clarke?" he smirked in that special way where she couldn't quite tell if he was teasing her playfully or not.</p><p>"Ye- well, my first real kiss I suppose. It.. felt a tad overwhelming." she admitted looking into his eyes briefly before glancing away haughtily. </p><p>"Well, my golden Princess, you overwhelm me every moment." he smiled a genuine looking grin and held sweet laughter in his eyes. </p><p>Clarke blushed and laughed at his silver tongue. She vowed then that she had to help him. He would be killed immediately or lost within the Labyrinth for all time if she didn't do something. She had to do something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke and Finn grow closer and realize how dangerous this task could be. Finn get's an unexpected visitor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clarke couldn’t help but have restless sleep that night Finn told her he was working on a plan. What plan could possibly save someone from the half-beast and still keep them alive long enough to escape the Labyrinth? There had to be a way. She shot out of bed and paced biting her bottom lip. Surely the Gods and King Marcus couldn’t be so cruel as to create something entirely unbeatable? There were many close calls of victory and escape before which ultimately failed. Why would this be any different?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Think, Clarke, Think! </span>
  </em>
  <span> She scolded herself. What was the point of all those scrolls she read and studied if she couldn’t figure this out. “Well, of course not, you idiot! You’re not a soldier!” she scoffed at herself as she walked out onto her balcony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Leaning against the balustrade of the balcony, Clarke felt like crying she was so frustrated. “The Gods could not be so cruel. They wouldn’t make it unbeatable.” she muttered as a slight breeze chilled her shift covered body. Clarke stayed still staring at the sea trying to think of any secret weapon or powerful object known in Crete that could save the handsome Prince. The night grew on as she watched the moon ascend and she knew she was running out of time. Only a few days now until the event. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, as Clarke stretched back up in a standing position she thought she saw a flutter of a shadow rush past her. Turning she was startled to see an owl. A beautiful owl, an owl of beautiful brown and orange plumage. Clarke chuckled at here jumpy self and set her hand on </span>
</p><p>
  <span>her chest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scared me, you know” She softly spoke to the beautiful bird. Clarke had never seen an owl this close before. In fact, this owl looked like it was quite used to human interaction. It didn’t startle or fly away as Clarke spoke, nor when she took a step toward it. “You’re the most gorgeous owl or bird for that matter, I've ever seen.” She took another slow step forward and felt silly but still decided to ask, “Do you know the secret to escaping the Labyrinth?” As soon as those words left Clarke’s mouth, the owl tilted it’s head as if listening to her request. Then that’s when Clarke noticed something quite odd about the owl. The eyes. They were a startling green. And … almost, human looking? Clarke gasped slightly and that seemed to be enough for the owl as it dropped a piece of twine from it’s talon before flying off into the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That...was the strangest bird I have ever seen…” Clarke tried to laugh off the adrenaline running through her. She wasn’t a fool. She’d heard of Gods or Goddesses helping out humans before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But they always revealed themselves, didn’t they? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clarke shivered and decided to try and get some sleep and search the library for help tomorrow, but not before she stopped and picked up the simple piece of twine the bird dropped. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmm… the strangest bird, indeed.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke spent her breakfast sneaking off with Finn to the gardens for some bread and jam and sticky kisses he bestowed on her cheeks. As much as she brushed them off and laughed and told him to stop...she loved it. No man had ever made her feel special like he did. He listened to her tirades about the injustices of the Palace and the world in general; all the while wearing a small smirk and then dodging quickly down to give her a kiss. Clarke would blush of course and push him away lightly but inside her heart was beating faster than lightening and a warmth spread in her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this what infatuation feels like? Or is it that other emotion I’m beginning to be afraid of is true?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke couldn’t help but feel that somehow that she was slipping into something she had no control over. And she always had control. Always the one with the strong, analytical mind. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>So then what’s going on with me??’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn leaned down in the middle of one of her tirades and kissed her quickly, catching Clarke off guard. “What was that for?” she whispered as he cupped her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I need a reason to kiss the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen?” He softly replied. Clarke smiled gently and stared down at her lap in joyful embarrassment. This has to be a ploy she thought before again he pulled her towards him and kissed her a little more fiercely. She closed her eyes at the sensation. Clarke knew she should stop him, he’d likely be killed in a few days and she’d be left with a broken heart. Finn brought her into his lap and opened her mouth with his to taste the sweet berries on her tongue. She moaned and clasped at his shoulders before suddenly remembering herself. She gasped and stumbled up, “We can’t.” she panted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn ran his hands through his hair that resembled annoyance but he looked up at her with that sweet face and told her he knew. “It’s alright. It’s all new to you, Clarke, I get it. I’m just so in- I care about-...” he trailed off and sighed before looking away. “It’s hard to be around you and not kiss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke was startled but the words he had begun to say but knew he couldn’t feel that strongly for her. Not her, the stoic Princess who argued and got her hands dirty in the herb garden. Not the daughter who used to dream of adventure and now only dreams of peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Finn got up and brushed the dirt from his backside before leaning down to kiss her quickly on the cheek. “I’m sorry, Princess. I’m just frustrated… I’m beginning to think I overestimated myself with this task and I'm taking it out on the one special person in my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Clarke looked him in the eye in terror, “I thought you said you had this task at hand and it was simply another adventure.” He looked down in shame before peaking back up at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I did too… but-. Well, the Minotaur itself will be a formidable force to reckon with, but I was so busy learning defence and battle strategy that I didn’t even think of the hardest part of the quest… the labyrinth. Even after killing the beast, I must escape. Somehow after managing through the tumultuous garden, then killing the beast, I have to make it back out. I was so focused on the beast, I forgot the exit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke could feel her heart stop for a moment. It was true. Just because Finn killed the Minotaur didn’t automatically mean he would win. Sure, he’d be the only one to ever kill the beast but part of the task was making your way back out of the Labyrinth. “Oh, Finn…” she trailed off, not knowing what to say. Tears pricked at her eyes. He couldn’t get lost in there. If he did, he would die of starvation. Many people had while only trying to dodge the beast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just…” Finn sighed and gripped her shoulders. “I just wish I knew a way to navigate the Labyrinth.” He stared into her eyes as if she may hold the answers to the universe but all she could think of was her failing the man she could see herself falling for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Let me… let me search the Palace scribes. There must be something we can do or be able to use.” she implored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her forehead and breathed in strongly before answering, “I don’t want to get you in trouble for helping me, Clarke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. I’m doing it.” she raised her head like the regal Princess she was and left him in the gardens to go search the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn sighed as he watched the golden haired Princess exit the gardens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like her, don’t you?” an echoy soft voice spoke from behind him. Finn didn’t need to turn around to know who it was. “That wasn’t part of the plan your father and I spoke of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn turned to see the gray-eyed, sharp witted Goddess hidden amongst some trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… It’s not that simple, my Goddess, I-” Finn stumbled over his tongue, he never could look the Goddess in the eyes. She saw right through everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our pact was that you would use your smarts to get through the Labyrinth even if that meant luring the girl to do some of your bidding. I did not set this plan all in motion just for Poseidon’s Kingdom to flourish and you to fail over a pair of beautiful eyes.” Athena spoke calmly but for all purposes she could’ve been yelling it was so frightening to Finn to be talking to the Goddess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm doing what I’m told, my Goddess. If I happen to like her a little more than intended, where's the harm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flashed and Finn knew he had messed up. “The harm, you insolent </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is that you are jeopardising the whole thing over sweet words and kisses… especially when you have another in your kingdom waiting for you to be betrothed to.” Finn hung his head in shame and knew Pallas Athena spoke the truth. Raven. The princess he had met with a few times and exchanged kisses was meant to one day be his wife. But of course, a Prince of Athens will always follow his heart in any way even if it means trouble for others. He couldn’t help it. He liked Raven a lot. In fact he was pretty sure he loved her in his own way. But he didn’t think the wedding would actually go through as he never expected to survive this task. She allowed him to call her by her familiar name. Just like Clarke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Goddess, I will do what is necessary. I will.” He swore as he finally summoned the courage to look at the Goddess whose eyes began to shine like an owls at night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will, child. Because if you don't, the consequences will be horrific.” and with that she seemed to disappear into the very shadows. Finn took a gasp of air and shuddered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke uses her mother's weakness for wine for information and may meet just the person to help her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For some reason, my story will not allow italicized lines or words to stay that way where as before I didn't have a problem. I'm very sorry if the formatting is not correct. I tried to manually do it so hopefully that did the trick. Once again, it is my first fanfic so I apologize for any mistakes or if the story seems jumbled. Comments keep the story going and I'd appreciate any feedback. Thank you :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was one place in the library that Clarke hadn’t sifted through dozens and dozens of scrolls. And that’s where the most antiquated and boring in her opinion, pieces were. <em>‘There has to be something. They wouldn’t just make a labyrinth unbeatable, the Gods wouldn’t just make'-<em> Clarke stopped as if she slammed into an invisible wall. <em>'That’s just it though, isn’t it? The Gods and Goddesses didn’t help make the Labyrinth underneath the city. Poseidon helped King Minos take the city and Palace of Crete but he didn’t make the Labyrinth! But by the Gods, who did make it??'<em></em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>There was only one inventor in the whole city of Crete who had been famous but no one had heard from him in years. There were rumors he was an old man locked away in the dungeons below or a tower too high to escape from. <em><br/> She had to find out about this old man, it was her only chance, Finn’s only chance. But who to ask? Just then a handmaiden passed by with a tray of cups and a jug of wine. Clarke knew immediately who it was for.</em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em> “You know, I’d love to visit my mother, things have been so hectic here we haven’t had much time to get together. Here, allow me to bring her the libations and give you some time off while I catch up with my mother the Queen.” Clarke only really knew how to sweet talk children, not adults so she relied on her chin lifted and an heir of false superiority in her voice. The handmaiden looked equally afraid and happy but gave the tray up, curtsied and ran off. <em>‘That was the easy part, now let's get my mother talking…’<em></em></em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em> 	The door to her mother’s quarters were opened by the guards and a few handmaidens sat around the Queen, sycophants cooing over her dress, her hair, her beauty. Clarke rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.</em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em> “Mother. Surprise! I decided you and I have not talked in ages, especially since the King and his son arrived.” The handmaidens leered at the Princess for taking up their time, but the Queen was already half in her cups and waved them away.</em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em> “Ariadne…” She murmured and gave her daughter a hug. Clarke returned it as much as she could muster. Her mother still participated in the horrific events after all, the Princess wasn’t one to forgive and forget easily. Clarke let the name slip by and set the tray down as they sat together.</em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em> “Well, this is certainly a surprise, especially as I’ve heard quite a few rumors of sparks flying between you and young Theseus.” Abby smiled as she poured herself a large filling of wine.<br/> Clarke needed her wits about her for this conversation so she pretended to drink, only allowing the rich nectar to touch her lips.<br/>“Oh Mother... it’s nothing! He’s just -”</em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>“Don’t you ‘oh mother’ me. I know that look on your face. It’s one of the oldest looks in the world. But may I remind you his task is coming up, one that has proved impossible for all others.”</em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em> Clarke bit her bottom lip, a bad habit she could never break herself of.</em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>“He’s been a good friend, Mother. Someone I can talk to. He understands the pressures of nobility. Is that so bad I’ve found a friend I can share that with?”  She pleaded.</em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em> Abby cocked her head, world weary and sighed, “Friends don’t usually get caught sneaking kisses in the garden though, daughter.”</em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>Clark turned a bright red and looked down. She didn’t realize talk had circulated that quickly through the palace. She thought she had been more careful than that.</em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em> Abby sighed and surprised her daughter by taking a big gulp of wine and setting the cup aside to grab her daughter’s hands gently. “Ariadne… I don’t want you falling for a young man that will probably perish in two days time. I think it best you separate from him for your own heart’s sake.”</em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>  One thing Clarke wasn’t expecting, was for her mother to actually give her words of advice that made sense. And these words cut into her heart deeply. For she knew she was falling for the handsome Prince. Tears pricked at her eyes but Clarke cleared her throat, looked away, breathed deeply and gathered her thoughts. <em>‘Alright, you can do this. Don’t be too obvious. Don't be too overly eager. Light and casual just like the rumor it’s supposed to be.’<em></em></em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>“Well, if he’s going underneath to fight the Minotaur and escape the Labyrinth, I guess it may not be smart to get so close.” Clarke made her voice sound thoughtful and full of doubt. Abby nodded and clasped her daughters hands tighter.</em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em> “Exactly. No one’s beaten it and I doubt anyone will.” Pure anger surged through Clarke at Abby’s comment but she tapered it down. <em>Don’t let her see your emotions.<em></em></em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em> Pretending to take a large gulp of her own wine, Clarke let out what she hoped was a believable giggle and whispered to her mother, “Well, at least tell me I’ll marry someday and not wait around for someone to beat the unbeatable Labyrinth.”</em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em> Queen Abby laughed and poured more and sipped herself while snacking on some cheese. “Well, Daedalus did do better than anyone expected when he hiccup made the thing. I was shocked at how well it turned out.”</em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em> Clarke tampered down her excitement and pretended to be stupefied and tipsy. “Daddylus?” she giggled over the top, “Was that the dead man who invented the Labyrinth?” Clarke added a fake hiccup like her mother’s real ones just for extra dramatic flair.</em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em> Queen Abby laughed at her daughter’s mispronunciation. “Daedalus! You’ve had to have heard about him at one point in your life, Clarke. His son, poor thing flew too close to the sun wearing wings of wax his father made him up in his tower. That’s why your father always warned you about Icarus.”</em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em> The story slammed into Clarke. Her father told her not to be too adventurous and to remember Icarus’ demise. <em> 'Did that mean… did that mean her father knew about all this before he passed??'<em>  Clarke thought she was going to be sick but breathed deeply and calmed herself.</em></em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> “Oh,” she giggled loudly again, “I always thought it was made up! How would he get wings anyways to fly?”</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> Abby laughed and nodded before adding, “His father, Daedalus. Being up in a tower for so long would drive anyone to great lengths to escape I'm sure.” Suddenly Abby’s smile faded and she swallowed from a cup of water for a change. “I haven’t thought about those stories since your father- since Ja- since he died.” Silence rang through the room and Clarke knew her mother was lost in memories.</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> “What… What Happened to him, mother? Please, I’m old enough to know by now. I’ve heard he died in battle, heard he was assassinated, heard he was betrayed. I’d like to know what happened to my father.” Clarkes voice was steady but tears betrayed her emotions.</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> Abby shook her head and spoke softly, “Another time, my love. I’ll tell you all about it another time.”</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> 	After making excuses of feeling too tipsy and needing to lie down, Clarke made her way to the towers and stopped. Which ones though? Definitely not the newly furnished ones. She made an assessment and traveled towards the old broken down ones that never seemed to crumble no matter how badly the storms raged. Dodging past guards and servants was hard enough but she finally made it to a corridor she had never noticed before. I probably chose to not notice, Clarke chastised herself. It was dusty and dank with a chill in the air from the sea.</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> Ah, we’re on the East side where the shadows hid the towers and the cold, damp air seeped into all the rooms. Nothing to it but to do it, she thought begrudgingly and started knocking on doors as quietly as she could. She reached a second to last door and with a hopeless heart, knocked, expecting silence. But on the other side was a cough. A wet, cough that indicated sickness or melancholy that could never be cured.</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> “Hello?” Clarke spoke louder to be heard over the crashing waves below. There was silence that seemed to go on for too long and then a shuffling and a cracked voice spoke, “Who’s there? What is this? I wished to remain alone! Wasn’t that to be my suffering?”</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> Clarke's heart broke at his questions. Could this be an ordinary figure? Or the infamous inventor who lost his son. “My name…is Clarke. Or better yet you’ve probably heard them all call me Ariadne. Please I must know, Are you Daedalus?”</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>Deathly silence greeted Clarke and her heart sank. Of course it wouldn’t be! Why would it?! It was the longest shot of all long shots. When no answer came, Clarke murmured an apology and began to walk away. The sound of a wooden slat opening caused her to turn sharply and look upon the saddest face she had ever seen. Wind Weathered and missing chunks of hair,  an elderly man looked back at Clarke with eyes that pierced.</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> “Well, well… she grew up didn’t she? While mine will stay the same age in my heart and head always. He always brought you up here when you were a toddler, when we talked. You were such an impatient child, always wanting to go explore the Palace. I’m surprised Jake never attached a leash to you arm for safety.”</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> “How do you know my father?” Clarke demanded. Especially a man using his familiar name.</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>The old man sighed and answered softly, “Because he died trying to save my son and me.”</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> Clarke’s heart plummeted in her stomach, “What do you mean? Did you kill him? Tell me what happened?!” She knew she was borderline screeching at the poor man but she felt as if she was hanging over a precipice of truth and any second be swept from it.</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> “Don’t you know who I am, child? Or is the great inventor really been forced into obscurity?”</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>“Daedalus…” Clarke whispered. “But that doesn’t explain about my father.”</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> The old man leaned further onto the door as if in pain and sighed. “Your father… was the only good nobleman I had ever met. I suppose he wasn’t quite a nobleman yet. He had just won the battle for Crete. But he found out things. Things he wasn’t supposed to. The Minotaur and the Labyrinth were not his ideas. When he found out what was happening…. Well, he tried helping my son and I escape. To fly the nest, as it were.”</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> “Icarus…” Clarke whispered in fear. This poor man, the rumors were true. He lost his son and has been here all along. For a petty game for the elite to play “who gets to keep the kingdom”.</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> Daedalus nodded. “He helped procure me the materials for the wings. But my son… he was too young and brash and excited to leave. He didn’t listen to me, and I blame myself everyday.”</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> “You can’t blame yourself! The only ones to blame are the ones who kept you here, they are-!” Clarke stopped suddenly, her mind whirling faster and faster. “Why were you two kept up here, locked away? You invented the Labyrinth, I would think Marcus would celebrate your brain.”</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> Daedalus snorted and wheezed a laugh. “No, my naive girl. No one could know how to escape the Labyrinth, no could know ever. But he needed me in case something ever went wrong with the design. After Icarus I tried to end my own life several times which is why im now in a closed room with a tiny window for sun if i get any. Also these.”</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> He raised his arms and Clarke could hear the chains. She breathed in heavy and started to hyperventilate, her family. Her mother and Marcus. They were keeping this man under lock and key for their own gain. The tears poured down her cheeks unknowingly and the man’s eyes softened.</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> “Fear not, Clarke. You and your father were not complicit in these crimes. Your conscience should be clear.”</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> Clarke chuckled and wiped the tears roughly from her cheeks, “I’m afraid  it’s not that easy. I have to help you. My father tried. I will too. Tell me how to free you.”</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>  The old man sighed and stared at the beautiful daughter of Jake. “You can’t my dear, my time is coming anyway. And I happily go to meet my son.”</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> Clarke whimpered and clutched her gown and shook her head. “It’s not fair. It’s not fair! Wait! The wings! Your wings! Did you make a set? Do you still have them?”</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> “ I do, they are hanging on the wall as a reminder of my failure.”</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> Clarke’s eyes flashed with fire, “No. Avenge him. Do not let his death go on in vain. I will help you escape this room and this Palace. No one deserves to live like you’ve been made to all these years.”</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>        	Daedalus was deathly quiet, almost too afraid to believe in his good fortune from the daughter of the man who tried to help before. “You have much of your father in you, Clarke. He would be proud.”</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>Clarke’s head sank to look at her sandaled feet and murmured, “Not that proud. I didn’t come to you today to strictly help you escape. Truth be told, I wasn't sure you were still alive and I had a favor to ask. I cannot ask it now.”</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> Daedalus stuck a hand as far as it could reach towards Clarke and she grasped it in return. “If you’re helping me avenge my son’s death and my captivity. Whatever you need, Clarke. It’s yours if I’m able to give it.”</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> Clarke sighed and got ready for a dose of disappointment. “I need help for my friend. He’s battling the Minotaur. He needs help escaping the Labyrinth. I’ve searched all manners of scrolls and can’t find a single…” Clarke trailed off as Daedalus gave what must have been the truest smiles he’d given in ages.</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em> “That, my dear one, I can help you with.”<br/>Clarke began to gently cry happy tears and smiled a true smile back.</em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daedalus and Athena give gifts. Clarke and Finn grow closer. And freedom is given to one who deserves it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to start trying to do longer chapters for you guys. Feedback of any kind is always welcome. Let's forget about that S7 dumpster fire and live on through The 100 with fics!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke wasn’t sure how she hid her secretive smile from everyone as she walked back through the halls but she controlled it with all her might. <em>‘I can’t let them know in any way that I have a plan. They know I’m not the kind of girl who walks around beaming. Not in a very long time.’ </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Daedalus told her to come back that evening and he was sure to have her problem fixed for Finn. Now she just had to find him and tell him the good news. Then again, what exactly was the good news? Daedalus was very secretive and wouldn’t even tell Clarke the exact plan he had. He just smiled and said, “Sometimes, we just need something to guide us through.” She had to trust him, that’s what he begged of her.</p><p> </p><p>“In order for this to work, no one can know yet what I’m doing. I must work in total secrecy.” he implored Clarke. She would honor his wish even if the curiosity practically drove her mad.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke tried to read and study in the library, then embroider with Harper to distract herself, but to no avail. The day seemed longer than any day she had known. By sundown, she would have the answer to help Finn escape. Finally when she could stand it anymore she snuck down to the kitchen for a snack only to see the Prince himself harshly whispering with his father. She tried to hide so she wouldn’t be caught but in doing so found herself eavesdropping.</p><p> </p><p>“You said that She would help-” the Prince whispered with wide worried eyes. ‘<em>She? Could they mean her? No, that’s impossible. Finn didn’t even know Clarke would be able to help until after they met and talked.’</em></p><p>“She is helping! She’s not one to toy-” the King blustered as quietly as he could while he turned red in the face and anger seeped into every pore. “My son, if we mess this up,we could be-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know!” Finn finally raised his voice sharply before sighing and clapping his father on his back. “I know.” he repeated gentler. “It’ll work out, I promise you. The plan…” Finn had looked up right at that moment to see Clarke trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Instead of being angry Finn looked delighted to see her.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess Ariadne!” Finn called out, using her proper name in front of his father. Clarke smiled uncomfortably at being caught but Finn looked so happy to see her that the butterflies in her stomach calmed any qualms she might think the King had against the interruption. The King nodded stiffly at the Princess before lifting his chin and departing.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke looked at the floor in embarrassment, “I didn't mean to interrupt what looked to be an important conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing could be more important than seeing you right now.” Finn smiled gently at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? Not the terrifying monster and maze you’ll be dealing with tomorrow?” Clarke’s eyebrow rose and a smile lifted onto her face.</p><p> </p><p>Finn laughed and put a loose strand of her golden hair behind her Clarke’s ear, “I told you not to worry about me too much”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘It seems I can’t help it anymore.’ </em>Clarke scolded herself. She knew without a doubt that she was falling more for the young prince against her better judgement everyday.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke thought back to her conversation with Daedalus. She knew she couldn’t tell him just yet, but perhaps she could hint at something?</p><p>“Finn… I think I figured out a solution. I can’t go into great details but I’m pretty sure everything will work out. You just have to trust me.” Clarke implored and grabbed his hands on her own.</p><p> </p><p>Finn smiled and kissed her hands gently, “I trust you with my life, my Princess. With my heart as well.” Clarke blushed and looked down before feeling his fingers lifting her face up to give her a kiss. The kiss started gentle and sweet. <em>‘This must be what love begins to feel like. Real adoration and emotion.’  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Soon enough Finn grabbed at Clarke’s waist and pushed her against a nearby wall. She gasped from the impact and Finn took advantage of that to deepen the kiss as he pressed himself to her body. She found she couldn’t catch her breath but didn’t want to at the same time. She’d never been kissed like this before and it was exhilarating and scary somehow. Finn moaned and grabbed her waist tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Clarke gasped and pushed Finn’s arms away as she gasped for air. Finn smiled at Clarke with a twinkle in his eye, “I’m sorry, you make me get carried away, beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke smiled and regained her breath. <em>‘So this must be what lust feels like too.’ </em></p><p>“So you can’t tell me anything of your diabolical plan, huh?” Finn smirked as he leaned down to kiss at Clarke’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I really can’t, I’m sorry. I promised him!” she giggled and pushed his face away. <em>‘I’m giggling now??’</em></p><p> </p><p>“Him?” Finn cocked his head to the side with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Never you mind, Prince Theseus.” Clarke smirked. Then her smile slipped and she grew somber. <em>‘I’ll have to talk to my mother tonight. She’s known too much and let so many people die.’</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Later that evening as the sun was just beginning to set, Clarke climbed the cold damp steps of the tower to see Daedalus. He slid open his wooden partition at her knock and gave her a twinkling smile. “My Princess, I’m so glad you could make it back.”</p><p>“Of course,” Clarke smiled at the kind old man. “I promised I would.”</p><p>He smiled at her and then chuckled. “It took me all day but I finally figured it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke felt her heart stop and held her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“This is all your handsome Prince Theseus will need to get back out of the labyrinth.” In his hand Daedalus handed over what seemed to be a ball of red string.</p><p> </p><p>“String?” Clarke asked skeptically. <em>‘It’s gonna get blown away or ripped by the monster or a hundred other problems that could go wrong.’</em></p><p> </p><p>Daedalus chuckled as if he were reading her thoughts. “It’s a special ball of string, my Princess. No simple ball of twine if that’s what you’re worried about. Just tell him to start it at the entrance and not to lose it. Should be simple enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke wasn’t too sure but it seemed a logical enough explanation and he was truly one of the greatest inventors of the age. She had to trust him. “Thank you, I wish I could repay you more than just letting you free.”</p><p> </p><p>“My child, my freedom, even if I die trying, will be better than being stuck up here inventing things to entertain the kingdom.” Daedalus smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow morning. I will come to you before the dawn breaks and get you out of here. This I swear.” Clarke swore and he could see in her eyes a strength he had never seen before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            That night all through dinner, Clarke could barely contain her excitement but knew she must wait till everyone was asleep before giving Finn his gift. ‘<em>This is going to work.’</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Finn was settling down for the night, trying not to think of all the chaos in his mind. The labyrinth, the Minotaur, Clarke, the lies, Athena, Raven, his father. The thoughts swarmed his mind and a pounding headache was the outcome. “I’m not a bad man. I’m not using her.” he swore harshly to himself as he poured a cup of wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, are you not?” an ethereal voice came from his balcony. Finn closed his eyes before turning around and facing the Goddess.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not. I’m following the orders of my father, the King, and our Goddess. But Clarke doesn’t deserve to get hurt.” He faced her with fury buried deep.</p><p> </p><p>Athena cocked her head almost like her pet owl and smirked, “No? What about Raven, you’re betrothed? Are you not hurting her?”</p><p>Finn closed his eyes and sighed. She was right… as always. Raven and Clarke were both getting hurt because of this quest. But it was never intentional. At least that’s what Finn kept reminding himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if I will even make it out alive to marry Raven.” he argued back.</p><p> </p><p>The Goddess stepped closer into the light, her grey eyes reflecting the candlelight. “You will. It has been seen in a prophecy. I cannot tell you more than that. Only that without Princess Ariadne helping you will fail miserably and die. But not to worry, boy. I bring a gift.”</p><p> </p><p><em>This can’t be good</em>, Finn thought as Athena stepped towards him. He gulped and stood as tall and shaking as he could. She smirked at his fear before reaching behind her back and pulling as if from the air itself, a sword. Not just any sword. It looked battleworn and heavy.</p><p> </p><p>“This? It looks ancient!” He cried out, not thinking about the Goddess’ ego in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ancient? Why yes, it is. Very much so. It’s been in hundreds of battles and slayed monsters you could never imagine. With this, you can slay the Minotaur. Do you really think King Minos’ creature would not be protected by magic? You need this sword if you want to beat the beast. Without it? You will fail.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn gulped as he reached forward and took the magical weapon from the Goddess’ hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke has already begun her path in helping you. She will provide the means of escaping the Labyrinth tonight. And then, you must do what needs to be done.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn whipped his head around to her after inspecting the blade, “Do what needs to be done?”</p><p> </p><p>Athena nodded with an almost sad look in her eye. “She is not meant to join you in Athens, my Prince. Your Queen shall be Raven. You cannot bring a mistress to your kingdom. So, I leave it to you to deal with the fallout.” And just as before, the Goddess stepped backwards watching him until the darkness swallowed her whole and she was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Finn’s eyes were wide with fright as he thought of Athena's words. <em>‘I can’t bring her to Athens? But where will she go?’ Then the most horrible thought entered his mind. ‘Kill her?! The Goddess wants me to ‘do what needs to be done?’! I won’t do that. I cannot.’</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Finn placed the sword and scabbard in the corner of the room and sat on his bed trying to think of a way to help the girl who was helping him. Well, supposedly. He really had no idea how she was helping him escape the maze. Only told him to trust her. A knock on his door startled him and he opened it to reveal the golden haired princess smiling widely.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you gonna let me in?” she whispered as she watched the halls. Finn couldn’t help but smile and let her through.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could get a word in edgewise, Clarke took something out of her pocket covered in cloth. “Now,” she began in that no nonsense tone he loved, “don’t mock what I’m about to show you. It may not look like much, but the inventor swore it would work and I know it will. Just believe me.” Finn nodded and Clarke sighed before unveiling a bright red ball of thread.</p><p> </p><p>Finn cocked his head and wrinkled his brow. “Is that… a ball of string?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke cleared her throat before raising a finger, “Correction, an enchanted ball of string. Finn, this is how you will make it back alive. No wind can blow it away, nothing can cut it while you use it, this is what will save your life. At the start of the Labyrinth, loop it around something so it will stay in place and lead you through the maze. Once you slay the Minotaur you can follow it right back out.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn started at Clarke for a few seconds before reaching out and gently taking the ball of string from her hands. It seemed to hum with energy as if waiting to be used.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke…” Finn began, and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. “I… I don’t know what to say. You found him, didn’t you? Daedalus? He’s the inventor who made this!”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and smiled, “Yes, and I will help him in turn tomorrow morning get away from his prison. If only I knew how to get his door down. It’s solid wood that seems unbreakable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Unbreakable?” Finn looked over his shoulder at his new magic sword and knew he had to help this girl. “I can fix that for you. I was given an enchanted weapon. I guarantee you it will open his prison door.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke smiled wider than he’d seen yet and they both rushed at each other and kissed like their lives depended on it. Like they wouldn’t see each other again after tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Before Clarke could even think the kisses turned rougher and sloppier and soon clothes were being thrown to the floor and they were moving to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m not gonna kill her, I can’t. At least let me give her a night to remember me by.’ Finn thought swiftly as they both leaned back onto the bed…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Clarke woke sometime in the middle of the night groggily. She opened her eyes to see Finn looking away towards the hearth with the most serious expression. That's when she noticed his hand was lightly shaking her shoulder.</p><p>   Clarke felt sore between her legs and awkward even with the blanket on. “What is it?” she asked sleepily.</p><p>“It’s getting closer to dawn, I don’t want a servant to catch you and feel your mother’s wrath.” He turned to look at her and gave her a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Clarke said softly. ‘<em>Was this how first times usually are? Awkward and slightly uncomfortable?’ </em> “Did I do something wrong?” Clarkes brows wrinkled together. Sure, she’d never been with a man, but was she really that bad at it??</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not. I just know we have a big day tomorrow starting with helping Daedalus in the morning.” He lightly traced her cheek and smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. That is true.” Clarke whispered but still didn’t move yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke…” Finn turned toward her and kissed her quickly, “Nothings wrong, I just have a lot on my mind. You were perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke blushed and looked down. ‘<em>Perfect? I just laid there while he thrusted. Of course, that’s what sex is, isn’t it?’</em></p><p> </p><p>Clarke nodded and began to get dressed, keeping a sheet on her as she collected her clothes.</p><p>“Remember to meet me at the broken tower at dawn.” She spoke with authority. They had to help Daedalus. She had to.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, my Princess.” Finn wrapped the sheet she handed back around his waist and kissed her softly before opening the door and letting her back out into the Palace. As soon as the door was shut he hung his head and felt immense guilt. ‘<em>Your father, the King, is depending on you. Athens is depending on you. Don’t let her get in your head.’ </em>He knew deep down he did wrong. But something about Clarke broke his heart. He was going to have to leave her and he knew he had started to catch feelings for her. He shook his head and walked back to bed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>            The next morning right before dawn broke, Clarke and Finn raced towards the opposite towers as quickly and quietly as they could.</p><p> </p><p>“This way, just up this flight of stairs.” Clarke whispered as they tried not to slip on the damp stones before they reached the inventor’s door.</p><p> </p><p>“Daedalus?” Clarke whispered as she knocked rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>The partition opened and he smiled gently at her. “You came!”</p><p> </p><p>“Was there ever a doubt?” She smirked. Then her face grew stoic, “Now, stand all the way back to your cell wall and crouch down. We’re not sure how powerful this sword is.” The inventor’s eyes tracked down to Finn then to the weapon. His eyes widened.</p><p>“I know an enchanted sword when I see one.” He sprinted towards the back wall as his chains rattled with every step.</p><p> </p><p>“Here goes nothing.” Finn said quietly to himself before swinging the heavy sword down onto the door.  One hit. That’s all it took. One hit and half the door seemed to explode with shards of thick wood flying in all directions.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed to take an eternity for the wood and dust to settle but once it did Finn raced forward, “Hold out your arms as far as you can, sir.” Daedalus did as he was told but with apprehension covering his face. WIth another swing of the sword, this time slightly with less force, the chains and even the manacles broke off with a quick <em>clink</em>. They all stood there breathing heavily staring at the inventor. It was too easy. It was all too easy.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke laughed and ran to hug the old man. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Daedalus laughed as he hugged her back, “I’m pretty sure that’s supposed to be my line, Princess.” She motioned for him to grab the wings from the wall. They were magnificent. They seemed to glow like candlelight.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, the sun is barely peeking over the horizon so if you fly low the water should be cool enough and you can land on any of the surrounding lands. It’s been so long since anyone has seen you, you should be able to live out your days wherever you choose.” Clarke explained as she led him up a few more steps to an opening in the tower wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck,” Finn said quickly, not quite knowing how to say thank you.</p><p> </p><p>The inventor put on his wings, strapping them in place with rope in multiple areas before slowly looking up at the Prince. Something in the old man’s eyes seemed to see right through Finn.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. For the string.” Finn stumbled over his words at the look in the man’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t do it for you. After all, Princess Ariadne was the one to come to me for help. Take care.” Daedalus spoke softly but succinctly. Clarke blinked rapidly, she had never heard him speak like that before.</p><p> </p><p>Finn somehow knew that ‘take care’ meant to take care of Clarke. He gulped and nodded, not wanting to linger on the thoughts Athena had placed in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Daedalus took one last look at Clarke and smiled. “I think I shall never forget you, Princess. Not in all the rest of my days. Be careful in your life, little one. The world is a great place, but sometimes filled with ill-mannered people. Learn to trust your instincts.” He nodded solemnly at Clarke who could only nod back at the serious nature of his tone. And with that, He dropped out the tower and Clarke wanted to scream but soon Daedalus was steady as a bird floating over the water, heading towards an island in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“I will never forget you either.” Clarke whispered with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke and her Mother the Queen have a long awaited discussion. The Night of the Beasts ends and Clarke's new journey will begin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't despair my loves, this is a Bellarke fic and we can't have Bellarke without our man Bellamy. He will show up in the next chapter. I didn't want to rush the story and have them together immediately. a little bit of Finn and Clarke had to occur first. And with their sex scene I just couldn't make it explicit because i've always rooted for Bellamy and her. That good stuff will be reserved for them alone, haha! Comments our always welcome as much as Trump leaving the oval office so don't hesitate to drop a compliment or critique.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn and Clarke had to race back down the stone steps and run through the palace as quietly as they could in order to not be caught. They reached the gardens where they took their first walk together, both gasping for air before catching each other’s eyes and laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe we did it!.” Clarke gasped out. “That was incredible.”</p><p> </p><p>“No…” Finn caught his breath and walked toward her, sweat on his brow. “<em> You </em>were incredible. He was right. I didn’t go searching for answers. You did; and you found them. You’re amazing, Princess.” Finn caught Clarke up in his arms and kissed her soundly on the mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke smiled into the kiss. <em> ‘He cares for me. He truly does.’ </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>All day long Clarke had butterflies in her stomach.  Finn was practicing with the sword with other soldiers getting ready for that evening. Clarke tried to concentrate as best she could on her studies and embroidery, and even snuck off to the herb garden and talked to some of the healers there. But to no avail, she was so nervous about the Night of the Beast. They had the sword, they had the ball of enchanted string, but was that truly enough? She hardly ate anything for breakfast or lunch.</p><p> </p><p> By the end of the night at their early supper of just Marcus, Abby, and Clarke; the Queen noticed. </p><p> </p><p>“Ariadne… are you feeling ill?” Abby asked her when Clarke sent her food away. “You’ve hardly touched a thing all day.” </p><p> </p><p>Clarke reigned in her temper and kept her face as impassive as possible. <em> ‘Oh, I don’t know, Mother, perhaps it has to do with the fact that the man I’ve fallen for is about to undergo a so far impossible task with death looming!’ </em></p><p> </p><p>But of course Clarke held her head up and simply spoke in a soft voice, “I think it’s just nerves, Mother, that’s all.” Queen Abby stared at Clarke as if seeing right through her.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus, my love, I know the event is about to start, do you mind overseeing things and making sure our seating is properly done. We want a good view. I think Clarke and I need to speak, woman to woman.” the Queen asked her husband without hardly removing her eyes from Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, beautiful.” Marcus kissed his wife’s hand and cheek before taking his guards with him.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke and Abby sat silently in the room together before finally Abby spoke up in a loud voice, shaking Clarke out of her stupor, “Please leave. We have guards outside the dining room doors but we’d like to be left alone to talk.” The handmaidens and servants all shuffled out one by one as quick as they could.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke nervously twisted her dress in her hands, having no idea what was happening exactly.</p><p> </p><p>She cleared her throat and raised her chin, “Yes, Mother? Was there something you’d like to talk about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, in fact there is, Ariadne.” Abby stared hard at her daughter. “I received word not too long in the morning about an escaped prisoner. Did you hear about this?”</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘She can’t know it was you. Just remain calm and promote a blank face so she wont read you.’ </em>“I had heard some servants whispering in the halls earlier but thought nothing of it but idle gossip.” Clarke took a large gulp of her wine to calm her nerves. After a few seconds of silent staring, Clarke finally spoke again, “Mother, we should be getting ready-”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember that wonderful day we had together earlier in the week, drinking and laughing. And we spoke of an inventor. At the time I thought nothing of it but drunken, idle curiosity on your part. But guess which prisoner escaped today?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke was silent as the grave and didn’t blink. She didn't think her Mother would remember it to be perfectly honest. She was already well in her cups. Or maybe she'd been drinking so long her mother could hold her alcohol better than she knew. But she could not give anything away. “Mother, I don’t know what-”</p><p> </p><p>Abby stood from her chair fast as a snake striking, “Don’t lie to me, daughter. I have no patience for games. You’ve always been soft hearted under that aloof demeanor and it will be your downfall if you are not careful. I know it was <em> you </em>. I haven’t spoken of Daedalus in many, many years and no one else knew where he was located that would have reason to release him… except you!”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke knew the game was up. Try as she might she couldn’t contain her anger any longer. She stared at the golden goblets and plates and felt disgust for her opulent lifestyle. “Yes. It was me.” </p><p> </p><p>Abby scoffed and grabbed her goblet before chugging the rest down. “I knew immediately, well, maybe not right away, after all I had hoped my daughter had more sense than that.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke finally raised her eyes at her mother and a look of pure anger washed over her face. “More sense than what, Mother? To not release a man you have imprisoned his entire life. Even after his son died!? And for what?” Clarke stood from her chair shaking with rage. “All so you and Marcus can rule over the Kingdom in prosperity, all you have to do is sacrifice human lives! Tell me, did Father truly agree to that part of the Labyrinth?”</p><p> </p><p>Abby froze and took another long drawal of her goblet. “Your father understood when we began rebuilding the city and Palace that we needed the Gods’ help if we were to keep our lives and our livelihood.”</p><p>“Just stop!” Clarke yelled out, shocking herself and her Mother. “Daedalus told me. Father was the one who first tried to help him escape. Father had no idea how far you were willing to go to keep your finery and golden plates and furs and jewelry! Marcus and you made a deal with Poseidon all on your own to keep your luxurious lifestyle without the harder work it takes to run a kingdom!” Clarke’s chest was rising up and down rapidly with anger and disbelief. This was her <em> Mother </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, not everything is so simple in life.” Abby began before a horrible thought popped in Clarke’s head and she couldn’t hold it in.</p><p> </p><p>“You knew Father was trying to help him escape.” Tears were forming fast in Clarke’s big blue eyes as her lip trembled. “You’ve always dodged the question of how he died but this is it, isn’t it? Father was killed for his interference, not in a battle, not by an assassin from another city for revenge, but because of this.”</p><p> </p><p>Abby stood silent with tears forming in her own eyes. Abby tried to think of a way to explain. “Clarke, please -”</p><p> </p><p>“He was killed for it. And you and Marcus had something to do with it, didn’t you?” Clarke’s face was full of tears as she finally voiced what she had feared for a long time. Abby stood frozen and closed and opened her mouth before finally speaking up again.</p><p> </p><p>“Your father was a good man, but he would’ve been the downfall of this city. But you have to believe me when I tell you I never thought he would be killed for it. I thought he would be locked up for a small amount of time until he came to his senses.” She pled to her daughter, walking toward her as Clarke backed away. “He was murdered by an assassin for it, but I had no idea Marcus would go so far to protect the deal with Poseidon and avenge his son."</p><p> </p><p>“The thing is, Mother… I think in the back of your head you always knew that was a possibility, especially when dealing with Gods. And you went through with it anyway. My father is dead because of your selfish ways. And you imprisoned a man all his life for the same reasons. Whether or not Marcus was the one who came up with the idea or not… you went along with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Abby put a hand to her mouth, tears streaming down her face, “No, you don’t understand. You’re too young and naive to get it. Without the Gods’ and Marcus' help, this city would’ve fallen to ruins! Think of all the people who would have died had that happened-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Don’t! </em>” Clarke snarled and swiped the tears from her cheeks. “You chose to make a deal with a God to get out of truly ruling a city. And all it cost was your husband… and now your daughter.” Abby called after her, sobbing but Clarke walked quickly out of the dining hall and ran up to her room. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It took Clarke a lot longer than usual to calm down and let Harper get her ready. Wearing a midnight blue gown with silver string embroidered by herself at the hems, she finally tied her sandals on, looking out into the abyss and going over and over the conversation in her head with her mother. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘I can’t stay here. I can’t look at her face for any moment more of my life, knowing she had something to do with it.’ </em>Clarke remained impassive as Harper dragged half her golden locks up and lined her eyes with kohl before placing a golden necklace and diadem in her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Harper.” Clarke spoke softly for the first time since her handmaiden entered the room. “For everything you’ve ever done for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Harper laughed uncomfortably, “Of course, Clarke. But why does this sound like goodbye?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. '<em>Because it is for this city.’ </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The fanfare sounded like a death march to Clarke; she made her way to where the temporary thrones were set up high on a perch. Abbys’ eyes grew large when she saw Clarke come up the stairs, probably expecting her daughter to hide in her room the whole night. But Clarke was no coward. And she had to make sure Finn made it through, and that she could talk to him afterward.</p><p> </p><p>“Ariadne! I’m so glad you could make it.” King Aegeus yelled out, a big smile on his face. But Clarke was good at reading most people and could see the worry in his eyes for his son.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Clarke softly spoke and bowed her head to the King, “I would never miss Prince Theseus’ triumph. He’s sworn up and down he’ll be a victor. I couldn’t miss all the excitement.” She felt half sick pretending to be part of the nobility rooting for blood like in an arena for gladiators.</p><p> </p><p>King Aegeus laughed delightedly, “Yes, my son sure is confident in his abilities. But he will win. Just watch.” The king smiled smugly and rubbed his belly.</p><p> </p><p>King Marcus gave a small, tight lipped smile, “We shall see. No one has yet to beat it before.”</p><p> </p><p>On that note, trumpets blared and Clarke slowly breathed in air to calm her anxiety. <em> ‘He’s got this, he will win. And afterward, with what we’ve shared and how I’ve helped he has to take me with him’ </em>Clarke saw her Prince step out towards the entrance of the Labyrinth and tie something to a heavy rock before stepping into the foggy abyss of the maze with a roar sounding from inside.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Inside the Labyrinth itself, Finn felt surprisingly calm. ‘<em> I have the enchanted sword. I have the enchanted string. I can do this. I </em> <b> <em>must</em> </b> <em> do this.’ </em> With every step he took he breathed out slowly, being trained in battle and how to sneak up on one’s enemy. A minotaur is not a beast you charge at and begin hacking. He had to be smarter about this. He had to be, for his city, for his father, for Athena, for Raven… for <em> Clarke. </em></p><p> </p><p>He would hear every once in a while a roar from the maze but he kept his head steady and gripped his sword in one hand, and the string falling with every few steps in the other. He wasn’t sure how far he had gotten into the Labyrinth but it felt like an eternity already.</p><p> </p><p>For all his battles won and beasts slain, something felt so different about this adventure. Maybe it was the intervention of Athena herself, or the pressure from his father, or Clarke’s firm belief in his goodness and her big blue eyes and golden hair. Finn shook his head and tried to concentrate. He’d worry about how he was supposed to ‘do what needs to be done’ later. He couldn’t afford to lose track of his-</p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere a giant hand with talons swiped at Finn’s arm and he yelled when the pain pierced his forearm. The Minotaur had done the same that Finn had been doing and snuck up on him. Finn reared back and held up his sword in front of him like a talisman.</p><p> </p><p>The Minotaur gave an almost human-like chuckle and swiped at the sword and was startled when it cut his hand. Finn smiled devilishly. “That’s right you fucking beast. You’re not dealing with a simpleton.”</p><p> </p><p> The Minotaur reared his head back and roared so loud the ground shook.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Clarke’s stomach dropped when she heard Finn yell out in pain and then a few seconds of deadly silence followed by a roar so load the goblets of wine almost toppled over. She glanced at her Mother and King Marcus. She had never seen them look worried before. She wasn’t too proud not to feel a little good about that. “Come on, Finn. You can do this.” she whispered to herself, her nails curling into her palms in absolute fear.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Minotaur charged at Finn but he had been practicing his dodging with his men lately and thank the Gods for that. “Come on! I’m right here.” Finn mocked the beast. Probably not the best thing to do to a beast of 8 feet with large teeth and muscles bulging but he needed the creature to get tired out as quickly as possible.</p><p>  And it was starting to work, the Minotaur was getting more and more agitated and yet moving slightly more sluggishly. Finally after being knocked over to the ground, and rolling into the fog for cover, Finn knew it was time to end this. He couldn’t keep this up all night and especially if he didn’t want to agitate the beast so much that he was killed for his own hubris.</p><p>He jumped back infront of the Minotaur. ‘One more time…’ Finn thought to himself as the Minotaur charged and Finn dodged out of the way, circling  towards the creature’s back, swinging that mighty, ancient sword as hard as he could and plunging it into the back of the beast. Finn smirked as the beast fell and raised his sword one more time.</p><p> </p><p>             The sound that came from the creature was almost heartbreaking. After all, this was its entire existence. To kill the sacrifices sent down here. It didn’t choose this life, her mother and Marcus did. Clarke held her breath as did the rest of the crowd. There were no cheers of victory, only held breaths and disbelief that Prince Theseus could have done what many others could not. </p><p> </p><p>Then after ten excruciatingly long minutes Finn appeared at the beginning of the Labyrinth and held something dark up with both hands. The gasps could be heard from all over including the nobility’s seating. Dark red blood ran down Finn’s arms as he raised the head of the Minotaur over his own in triumph. Suddenly as if a spell was broken the crowds in the stands were cheering louder than Clarke had ever heard before.</p><p> </p><p>Even though the scene of blood running down his arms was truly macabre and Clarke didn’t delight in the extra carnage, she couldn’t help but let out a laughing gasp. “He made it. He did it!” she could feel tears of happiness gather in her arms and she smiled widely at her Prince.</p><p> </p><p>King Aegeus was laughing and clapping and pouring himself more wine as he turned to Clarke’s Mother and King. “Well, I did tell you he was a special boy. Nay not a boy anymore, for anyone who can slay a Minotaur is a man!” He guffawed and his guards and ambassadors laughed with him and joined in the cheering.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke looked at her Mother only to see absolute disbelief on her face. Marcus on the other hand looked like he was about to start another war but knew Theseus had won, fair and square. But that looked like it didn’t matter to him in the least bit. He’d want revenge for this night and his son Atom's death no matter who was guilty or not. She knew it. And she had to make sure Finn got out of here before it happened.</p><p>Abby turned and looked at Clarke with tears in her own eyes but for different reasons. Clarke could find no pity in her for her mother. She raised her chin and nodded slightly in her own way of saying goodbye before standing up and running down the back stairs. She had to warn Finn immediately and ask him her burning question.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Finn dropped the heavy head and gasped out in disbelief and laughed at his good fortune. His eyes drew up to the dias where his father clapped proudly and Clarke beamed at him. He smiled back and wiped his dirty hands on his pants before turning back into the tunnel that led back outside. But of course he knew it wasn’t that easy. For there was the Goddess he most feared with her burning eyes and ethereal looks. </p><p> </p><p>“Good job, my Prince. They will tell this tale for centuries to come. Now, remember what I told you about the girl, and by the looks of King Marcus I wouldn’t linger in the city of Crete overnight.” with those parting words she stepped back into the shadows and vanished.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finn breathed a sigh of relief at her disappearance before he heard footsteps running towards him. Before he could get his sword from his scabbard, he saw her golden hair half coming loose. He smiled at the beauty and would’ve hugged her had he not been covered in a creature’s blood.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess…” he smiled at her softly and tired beyond belief. But before he could tease her or kiss her how he wanted to he saw the worry on her face and let her speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Finn, i will congratulate you on your accomplishment later. But for now, we need to get you out of here. I don’t trust my step-father and neither should you! He will want revenge even if you did win fair and square. You must leave… tonight!”</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, it’s okay. I understand, I'll follow your advice. You know him better than me.” He grabbed her hand and held her shaking one.</p><p> </p><p>“And there’s something else...I...you must…” Finn had never heard her trip over her words so much. Something must truly be wrong. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please…” she looked up into his eye with tears swarming her big blue ones, “You must take me with you to Athens. I cannot stay in this wretched kingdom another hour. I found out… my mother… she knew…and my father tried but… Marcus… and he was dead and I can’t stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn could gather exactly what information she was trying to tell him in her hysterics. He couldn't leave his Princess in this place. He had feelings for her and she had done all she could to help him survive. Disregarding the Goddess’ wishes he grabbed her upper arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Then we’ll sail tonight on my ship and leave this place behind forever.” He swore to her before  kissing her quickly on the cheek and hand in hand running down the corridor towards the moonlit sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finn and Clarke begin their escape. Family talks are never comfortable. Storms are inevitable when you least expect it. And sometimes, finding a haven in the middle of the sea isn't as safe as they thought.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really wanted this chapter to be the one where Clarke and Bellamy finally meet but it was becoming a very long chapter so next one for sure. But don't worry, you'll meet our man in this one briefly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dark, damp night on the docks frightened and excited Clarke in ways she’d never felt before. This was a true adventure. She had never left the kingdom of Crete and knowing she was leaving with her lover brought her ever more joy than she could imagine. Of course a part of her was melancholy. No more watching the gorgeous sunset from her balcony, no more talking and laughter with Harper, no more of the place that her father used to carry her around as a small child. She knew she should be more sad to leave her mother behind as well, but the wounds were still too fresh. </p><p> </p><p>Men ran to and fro getting the ship ready to depart. She stood off to the side with nothing but the dress she had on; they were worried Marcus would react quicker than anticipated and decided to flee as soon as they left the labyrinth and Finn could round up his guard and most trusted men. </p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, I think we’re all set. Come on up.” Finn half whisper-shouted at her from onboard, startling the golden haired princess out of her thoughts. Clarke swallowed  audibly and step by precious step left her old world behind and onto the ship that would take her to her new one.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Where is my son?” King Aegeus growled out as he knocked over a chair in the dining hall. “King Minos, he won fair and square and I saw that look upon your face when he did, and now he’s missing!” They had waited for the conquering hero to return to the dais to present the head of the Minotaur but Theseus never showed up. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think I’m smarter than imprisoning or murdering the Prince of Athens on the night he won his quest right under his father, the King’s nose?” Marcus growled back, equally as angry. <em> ‘No, I wouldn’t do that to you old, great, big, buffoon. I’d wait til you're asleep then I'd enact my plan.’ </em>He thought bitterly to himself. The plan of Prince Theseus dying in the labyrinth had failed but he would not let Atom’s death be in vain. A Prince for a Prince.</p><p> </p><p>“Then where would he be? He knew to come right back to us to be rewarded his title for slaying the beast, he would not take that lightly and disregard my wishes.” King Aegeus spoke harshly before slamming himself down into a seat and rubbing his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Gentlemen, please. I’m sure Theseus is celebrating with his men...or a woman…  or…” But Abby trailed off as her eyes lost their focus. <em> ‘No…no… not it cannot be. She would never do that. Betray her family and home like that.’ </em>But in the back of her mind, Abby knew Clarke had been angrier than she’d ever seen her before. She could’ve helped him escape.She had fallen for the Prince, that much was clear to anyone with eyes. And she had just found out the truth of her father’s death. “No…” Abby whispered as tears swam in her eyes. She’d lost Jake to her own selfishness and naivety. Apparently she had really lost her daughter this night as well like she said.</p><p> </p><p>“What, Pasiphae?” Marcus asked roughly. He was beginning to have an inkling of where this was going. When Abby looked at him and only shook her head and swallowed, Marcus knew. Clarke. She was a soft hearted creature under those stony looks and raised chin. “Where is <em> she </em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>Abby jumped at his shout but cleared her throat and met his stare head on. “That I don’t know. But she disappeared shortly after Theseus won. I thought she ran up to her room like she usually does on the Night of the Beast so I didn’t think… I didn’t expect…” </p><p> </p><p>Marcus’ face contorted to pure fury. “Find her!” he yelled at his men. “And the Prince!” But before ten seconds had passed a guard came running into the room gasping for air.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesties…” the man gasped out looking at the nobility around him, “I checked the docks like you asked… Prince Theseus’ ship is gone.” There was stone cold silence from the Kings and Queen. They all knew what this meant. Prince Theseus had fled. </p><p> </p><p>“But why would my son run away?? This makes no damn sense!” King Aegeus stood back up to pace. Then he stopped shortly and thought to himself for a moment. “Unless… he suspected you’d want revenge, Marcus. And your daughter, I’d find her as quickly as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why, “ Abby scoffed, “It’s obvious he or they are headed to Athens! Just catch up with them there.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked at his beautiful wife in pity. So naive and simple sometimes. “Because if he was fearful of his life or running away from something, he wouldn’t go to the first place he’d be expected to return to.” King Aegeus nodded along. His son was not so foolish to return immediately home. No, in fact it could be months before he saw him again. Aegeus sighed and turned to his men, “He’s right. Time to head home and wait for him and his punishment for making me look a fool there. And your majesties, I’d look for your Princess just in case. My son has an eye for pretty objects.” With those parting words, the king and his men left the husband and wife alone in stony silence.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The boat rocked Clarke gently as she watched the kingdom of Crete disappear over the horizon. ‘<em> Goodbye’ </em>She turned quickly when she felt an arm circle around her shoulders and drape a shroud of some sort around her shoulders. Finn smiled down at her and kissed her gently on the lips. “Head down below to our cabin, Clarke. It’s warm down there and will only get chillier as the night grows.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke nodded and followed the path he’d shown her earlier to their cabin. Their <em> shared </em> cabin. ‘ <em> Oh, get a grip on yourself. You have slept with him after all.’ </em>She opened the door and entered the cozy chambers. Not ever having been on a ship before Clarke had no basis for comparison but she wasn’t sure how strongly she liked closed small spaces on a rocking ship in the middle of the ocean. But she had no choice, that Clarke knew more than anything. She could not stay in the Palace where her father was executed. Whether her mother truly knew what his fate would be or not, Clarke could never look at her the same. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Finn was finishing up talking to his captain and making sure they were headed as far and as fast away from Crete as possible. He knew they couldn’t return to Athens just yet. No, his father would be furious about this slight and would be waiting there. He had to make time. Maybe he’d sail for Epidaurus where he beat that one bandit at his own game. Or maybe they’d hope around some of the islands before then, enjoy the open beaches to themselves. He nodded at his Captain and walked toward the bow of the ship and breathed deeply the salt air and felt the mist of seawater rain over him. “This will work. I’ll make this work.” he whispered to the air as if that alone could make it true. But in the pit of his stomach were Athena’s words and warning. He swallowed quickly and made his way to the cabin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“How are your accommodations, my beauty?” Finn asked as he saw Clarke sitting on the bed trying to sketch with paper and graphite she must’ve found while the boat rocked her. She beamed up at him and put her ruined picture to the side. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure how I feel all about this rocking and swaying but I do feel slightly better.” She said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, well, the secret for that is to sway with the ship if you haven’t gotten your sea legs just yet.” He offered out his hand and pulled her towards him on her feet. “Like this…” he whispered, and they swayed gently with the rolling of the ship and it felt almost like a dance. Clarke giggled slightly (<em> ‘oh, there you go with that ridiculousness again’ </em>) and smiled up at Finn.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t tell you how happy I am. To be away from that horrid place, and to be with you on top of it all. I can’t explain how I feel really.” She looked down bashfully and he raised her chin to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably as happy as I am, Clarke.” Finn whispered before kissing his blue eyed beauty. The kiss began to turn more passionate and they wound their arms around each other and breathed heavily. However, the ship had other notions. It lurched with the wind and waves and Finn and Clarke fell apart nearly falling. Finn laughed and went to make sure his princess was safe. “Sometimes, the sea has other ideas for people.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke laughed and returned the hug Finn gave her. “That’s fine. Probably best I not move around too much before I make myself sick.” </p><p>They laid in the small bed, tangled limbs, and small kisses as they both drifted off to sleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next day was about the same for Clarke. She walked the ship and talked with some of the friendlier men but when she grew bored, she’d head right back to the bow of the ship to feel the sea mist settle on her fair skin and cause goosebumps. Luckily the skies had been kind that day and the sun shone bright. Finn was usually busy running around with the captain using sea terms that Clarke tried to memorize but to no avail. They were trying to plot a course for somewhere to lay low, which wasn’t proving as easy as they hoped as the wind itself wasn’t  quite cooperating. Clarke often found herself back in their shared cabin and had begun to draw on the spare paper. In fact, if she admitted it to herself, she didn’t think she was half bad at it. She drew the room they were in, she drew flowers she remembered from the healer’s garden, and she attempted to draw Finn but she found faces hardest to get right. A knock at the cabin door and one of the few talkative crew members named Wells poked his head in. </p><p> </p><p>“Your majesty, supper will be coming to you shortly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Wells. I do find idle hands make me crave food more than I thought.” she sighed and chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if my Prince wouldn’t mind, we’d be happy to teach you to sail but I doubt he’d allow that.” Wells smiled and closed the door. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke sighed at that. She had repeatedly begged Finn to let her help or teach her about the ship and learn to sail or steer. But he only hugged her to him, kissed the top of her head and said it wasn’t right for her to mess up her beautiful skin when there were trained men to do the job. It had been three days of the same monotonous routine. It’s not that she didn’t think the men couldn’t do it, but she was on an adventure and being cooped up in the cabin and drawing could only pass but so much of the time. She longed for something new, for something fun. She was beginning to feel she was back at the palace being told not to get her hands dirty with the healers in the garden. She wasn’t some helpless little girl and on the third night argued with Finn about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, there’s nothing to discuss. It can be dangerous and I can’t have anything happen to you.” he kissed her palms and cradled them in his.</p><p> </p><p>“But Finn, I feel like I’m going mad. All I do is draw and walk the ship and try to catch a few moments of time with you. It’s been three days of the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cabin fever.” Finn murmured to her before kissing her cheek, “It’s common for women to get it on a journey but don’t worry. The captain thinks the winds might be changing and we can finally sail to Epidaurus.” Clarke tried not to let herself get too angry at the “women” comment and finally nodded and sat on the bed, tired from the emotional argument. They lay twined again with each other speaking softly and stroking each other’s hands and arms and backs and soft kisses. Clarke was still finding herself feeling seasick from time to time and they hadn’t lay together like back in Crete.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day the winds grew worse and blew them straight off course. Clarke stayed below and listened to the men’s running footsteps. This was not a day for her to take a stroll and disrupt the flow of the ship.</p><p> </p><p>“How bad do you think these winds are going to get?” Finn asked his Captain as water sprayed harder than before along with the gusts.</p><p> </p><p>“Hard to tell, my Prince. Honestly I'm less worried about the winds and more worried about what this usually means. Storms coming, that’s what. And with that more time out to sea and with that, less fresh water every day. We’ll run out if we don’t start rationing. I say we hopefully spot an island or land big enough and stay for a day or two at most.  At least until it passes. And hopefully find fresh water because with these unkind winds,there’s no telling how long it’ll be before we have another chance” Even as he spoke the whole crew could see the storm in the distance forming and Finn nodded his head begrudgingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Any island you think is best, Captain.” Finn started to walk away before suddenly grabbing the captain's arm. “Is that what I think it is?”</p><p> </p><p>The Captain squinted and nodded, “ From what I can tell, no boulders or sharp rocks, we should be able to land with no trouble. However… well, never mind my Prince…”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Finn demanded. He wanted out of this storm and was running out of patience.</p><p> </p><p>The Captain pursed his lips together and cleared his throat before saying, “I think that might be an island not meant for man. Only for Gods.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn closed his eyes and sighed and made the final decision. “Whether it is or isn’t we don’t have time, the storm is closing in and there is nowhere else to go now.” Finn turned and ran back to his cabin to get out of the freezing rain that began to pelt them.</p><p> </p><p>Wells sidled up near the Captain, “Which God, do ya know?” They were sailors. They weren’t just stories and superstitions. Most Gods or Goddess’ did not take kindly to having strangers on their island unless given a proper sacrifice.</p><p> </p><p>“It might be… Naxos, if my bearings are correct.”</p><p> </p><p>Wells smiled wryly, “So, not somewhere to linger, that one has a temper one moment and parties the next if it is.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“We’re going to stop for a few days, but it’s nothing to worry about. We’re just waiting out a bad storm passing and the Captain says we’re running out of water.” Finn held his hand up at the panic stricken look on her face. “Don’t worry, we’ve found an island nearby and all will be well. I will always take care of you, Clarke.” He kissed her lips gently and cradled her face.</p><p> </p><p>“What island?” she had to at least ask that.</p><p> </p><p>Finn scrunched his brow together, “I’m not sure but the Captain… well, anyways it’ll be fine. Just an island that's our saving grace at the moment so I say we take our chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke nodded her head and breathed deeply. She believed him. She had to if she wanted to not panic. A giant storm while on a ship with meager water supply? Staying a few days on an unknown island? Not quite the adventure she was hoping while on their way to Athens but she supposed not all adventures were, pun not intended, smooth sailing.</p><p> </p><p>Climbing into the small boats themselves while it rained and rocked heavily made Clarke feel even more uneasy. She did not have a good feeling about this. But then again, it was her first time at sea and this was probably normal to feel this nervous and foreboding from landing on an unknown island. The boats all made their way to shore and the men began putting together makeshift tents close into the treeline of the shore. Finn being a Prince and a respected one at that was given a slightly better put together tent for him and Clarke. Clarke felt badly for the other men, some who had to sleep with their legs sticking out propped against a tree. Then again, she was exhausted. She had no idea this was what her way to Athens would pertain.</p><p> </p><p>Finn and Clarke curled up together as close as possible for warmth. No fire for them tonight. They found an island true, but they had no idea who lived here or what for that matter. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next day a bunch of his men snuck into the forest as quietly as they could, the rain pouring down their faces and soaking their damp clothes all over again. But the search for water had to be underway. They would go insane without it and the sailors had seen men lose their minds and drink the ocean water only to die shortly after. It seemed like hours but finally they returned with smiles on their weathered faces. Clarke smiled back and so did Finn. Finn climbed out of his tent, patting them on the back and talking to them about getting more later and hopefully some kind of game or fish. The men nodded and congratulated each other on a job well done. Finn followed them to find the Captain. Clarke sighed with relief. Clean water. This place was a Gods’ send.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“My God,” the maenad Echo entered his throne room and knelt. “There are strangers on your shores, taking your water and food soon enough. What would be your actions?”</p><p> </p><p>The God smiled down at his past lover with fond affection. Echo would always be loyal to him, probably the most loyal out of all his maenads and other followers. But he knew she had a darkness in her for violence that she craved. And when given the chance, would practically plead for it with her eyes, just like now as she raised hers to his deep brown ones. He drank slowly from his goblet and tilted his head down at Echo.</p><p> </p><p>“Rise, Echo,” his powerfully deep voice echoed off the walls of his throne room. It wasn’t a very big throne room, especially for such a well known God. But Dionysus did not need much on this island and if he did, it wasn’t hard to retrieve it or get others to do his bidding. “Do you know how many? And who leads them?” He wasn’t stupid enough to not know that his followers had spied on these strangers, so why play with pretense?</p><p> </p><p>“Not too many that we could not take them, my King. But they are led by one from Athens… a Prince. Theseus.” She stood and was itching to grab her sword and head down to the shore. <em> ‘How dare they steal from a God? From </em> <b> <em>my</em> </b> <em> God?’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Dionysus pondered the information while he scratched at this jaw idly. “Hmmm… King Aegeus’ son. From last I heard they were headed to Crete to participate in the Labyrinth with the Minotaur. Poor beast, as if being locked away to kill for all time isn’t as cruel as the maze itself. And if the king isn’t with him… well, that’s very interesting indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>Echo stood impatiently trying not to fidget. He sighed and knew he should not tease her so with thoughts out loud. “Tomorrow,” he spoke stronger and louder than before  and stood up to his full height, looming over and somehow looking even taller, “we will meet our guests if they haven’t fled like the fools they should in the night.The storm has passed and it will be less of a headache to deal with. Someday soon you’ll have your chance, Echo.” He chuckled darkly before drinking more from his cup and settling onto his throne piled with leopard pelts. Echo looked severely disappointed but nodded her head and went to tell the others. </p><p> </p><p>“Very interesting, indeed.” the God smirked and set down his goblet. It usually was such fun to play with mortals when they stumbled upon his land.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hard decision time for Finn. Absence makes the heart shatter not grow fonder. Clarke meets a stranger.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm deviating a little from some of the mythology because there are so many variations of the story of Ariadne and Dionysus, the main one being he sees her and immediately marries her lol we gotta have a little slow burn.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Sometime in the middle of the night, Finn woke with a gasp and a feeling that he was being watched. He looked at his crew, his guards, and Clarke, all asleep except for a few patrolling men along the treeline. Finn felt as though his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to let the sound of the gently crashing waves calm him and his breathing down. The storm looked as though it had passed and they could leave soon at dawn. Then he felt the prickling that always comes over his body when <em>she</em> arrives. He stood and walked a few paces, eyes quickly taking in everything he could until there, out of the dark void of the forest itself, Athena calmly stood waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“My Prince.” She gave a half mocking smile. “What an interesting isle you’ve decided to land yourself on.”</p><p> </p><p>“We had to,” Finn gritted out, “there was a giant storm and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, of course there was,” she cocked her head like her owl does and wandered out loud “You’ve beaten the labyrinth and killed the Minotaur, did you not think Poseidon would be a little upset by this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I won fair and square. His problem lies with the King back in Crete. Not with the victor.”</p><p> </p><p>“And <em>you </em>belong back in Athens where your victory is to be celebrated under my name, your father and mother with open arms and pride, and your bride to be waiting for the altar.” Athena snapped her head back to him and hissed. Finn felt the sting of shame and the boulder of responsibility on his shoulders hit hard. He knew he couldn’t have run for long till he had to face the music but he was hoping for some enjoyment before returning.</p><p> </p><p>He gulped and nodded his head, “I know Pallas Athena. I know if not for you I’d be dead in that maze, but I also know if not for Clarke I’d be dead as well I’m sure of it.” He pointedly looked down at the golden haired princess sleeping in the tent.</p><p> </p><p>“Of that I have no doubt, Theseus. However… “ She looked at the girl with disdain and back to the prince. “I told you, you are meant to marry Raven, not Ariadne. You were supposed to leave her back in that pitiful kingdom of sycophants not bring her along as your mistress! I told you, you would need to take care of it! Death is too harsh on her, I know, but there were other options!”</p><p> </p><p>Finn stepped toward the Goddess, terrified of her repercussions of his actions. “That wasn’t what was intended. She found out horrible things about her family and hated the nobility just as much as you. She wanted freedom and she helped save my life by finding Daedalus. I couldn't leave her there to be punished or locked away for the rest of her days.”</p><p> </p><p>Athena stared down at Finn, her grey eyes seeming to glow in the dark. “She chose to help you. You chose to take her with you against my advice. You lay with her. She has feelings far stronger than she’s ever had for a man and you knew you couldn’t take her back to Athens without making her into a whore in the people’s eyes. <em>You</em> did that, my Prince. Not me. And not she.” </p><p> </p><p>With every word she spoke, Finn felt them like jabs from a dagger. He did do it. He knew the consequences in the back of his mind but he pushed them back. Made them problems for another day. But that day had finally caught up with him.</p><p> </p><p>“What am I to do, my Goddess? I cannot kill her. She is not my enemy. Nor can I with a free conscious bring her back to the snakepit that is Crete and her family.” Finn was pleading, ready to fall on his knees. His selfish actions had caught up with him finally and the price was high.</p><p> </p><p>Athena simply smiled at Finn in a way that made him feel like a small child not understanding his studies. “No, she does not deserve to die, especially at the hands of a coward and a betrayer of his future bride. But… there is hope for her future yet… outside of you… or Crete… or death.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn looked stunned and almost grabbed the Goddess’ arms but caught himself at the last minute. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Athena gave him a smirk and as she walked backwards into the black night she spoke calmly , “This island itself is a haven for women who aim to be free from society. Their leader would take her in. I'm positive. But… he does not let others on this island usually without a price or good reason. Let’s hope your golden haired savior will be enough of a treasure to please this God and she will live out her days in freedom here.” And with one last smirk, she vanished.</p><p> </p><p>“Which God?” He softly called out but she was already gone. There were many Gods and some more terrible than others.</p><p> </p><p>Finn’s eyes went back and forth trying to think of an alternate plan. He couldn’t just <em>leave</em> her here, could he? She would be doomed to live on an island for the rest of her days while he got to go home and reap the benefits of his victory and marry his bride and live out his days in luxury. Then again, he knew he could not kill her. He had started to fall for her more than he expected and knew he could never end her life. He also knew that bringing her back to Crete would be a prison sentence for the rest of her days. He thought for another hour, trying to think of another way but this was what his Goddess wanted. And Athena had said there was hope for her future here. He had to make a decision and fast as dawn was approaching in a few hours.</p><p>He walked back to his tent and sat beside the sleeping Clarke. And within an hour's time, the coward had made his decision. He could not let his family down nor his home. </p><p><em>‘Clarke would understand, she had to.’</em> He knew he had taken her halfway to freedom aboard his ship but there was nowhere for the crown princess of Crete to go once they got back to Athens. It would likely start a war that his kingdom would bleed for. He knew what he had to do. The moon shone brightly on the sea while the waves gently lapped at the shore. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Clarke.” he looked down at the princess and felt his heart ache. He had to leave her.</p><p> </p><p>She was towards the back of the tent, curled up in a ball with her blanket warming her against any ocean breeze. He slowly rose and quietly grabbed his sword and rucksack before sneaking back to where his crew and guards slept closer to the ship and shoreline.</p><p> </p><p>Finn slowly crept toward the Captain of his ship and shook his shoulder a few times to wake him.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, we need to leave, now. Gather your men and get everything on board, but be quick and quiet as you can be. There are sentries out in the woods. We need to go and without any noise.” Finn found the lie came easily to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“My Prince,” the Captain whispered, “The men have not sounded the alarm for any sentries. I think we’re-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m further down the beach than the rest of you. I know what I saw! Please, do as I say this instant. I am your Prince. Follow my orders and we might survive.” Finn whispered harshly. </p><p> </p><p>The Captain nodded his head and they both started to slowly and quietly wake the rest of the men and grab their own sentries. The boats were making their second trip back from the ship with the food and water when finally Wells asked the question Finn was fearing he’d hear the most.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything is ready, my Prince. Well, almost.The Princess? Is she still asleep in the tent? Should I go wake her and help her, sir?” He looked so honest and sincere and Finn swallowed down the bile of his own shame.</p><p> </p><p>“The Captain and I brought her on board at once when we first woke. She seems to be under the weather so don’t disturb our chambers. I will take care of her once onboard.” Finn whispered as they headed to the small boats that were ready to take them back. </p><p> </p><p>Wells looked like he was going to ask another question but seeing the look on his leader’s face, he decided against it and trusted his word for the moment. But something didn’t seem quite right to him…</p><p> </p><p>They had made it. The ship’s anchor was being pulled up and the crew had the sails set and ready. Finn breathed a sigh of relief and shame. He would never forgive himself this, but he knew his duty to his family and home were the most important lessons he’d ever been taught. He glanced back towards the beach as the ship went underway. He could still make out the tent and the guilt slammed into him. Finn walked back to the bow and looked out at the shimmering sea. <em>‘I had to do it. It was either this, or death, or prison.’ </em>Maybe if he lied to himself enough he could make himself believe it.</p><p> </p><p>            Clarke woke slowly with the sounds of birds and the waves to wake her. She stretched out and yawned, rubbing her eyes as she reached her hand behind her to cuddle with Finn. Her eyes opened more when she felt nothing beside her. She turned over and saw that his rucksack and sword were gone. </p><p>
  <em>‘He’s probably already been up for a while and is getting the ship and supplies prepared. You overslept, you lazy fool.’</em>
</p><p> Clarke stepped outside the tent and covered her eyes against the bright rays of the sun. But as they became accustomed to the light, she gasped in horror. “No!” she shouted as she ran to where all the men had been sleeping closer to the shoreline.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing. There was absolutely no one there. No people and no supplies. Her panicked breath came out in a sob as she turned toward the sea and saw the big ship was gone. Her knees gave out beneath her and her hands dug into the sand as tears streamed down her face.</p><p> </p><p>“What… Where did… Why..” Clarke couldn’t complete a sentence. She was all alone on this island. <em>‘Wait! Maybe not! </em>Finn wouldn’t leave her! He had to be here closeby searching for more food and water for them after his treacherous men left them deserted. “Finn!! Finn, I’m here!”</p><p> </p><p>She stumbled back towards the tent and shouted his name over and over again until her voice grew raw. Clarke was trying to keep a level head and not panic too much but then she saw something in the tent that hadn’t been like it had last night. It was her rucksack but it was bulging with food and water stored in old bottles. Clarke was not stupid. She knew that the only reason this would be left for her is if someone cared enough to leave it. Finn.</p><p> </p><p>She sank down onto the sand facing her tent and started to hyperventilate. It was true then. They all had left her, even <em>Finn</em>, the man she had started to fall in love with. She couldn’t catch her breath and soon the tears grew into sobs and she clutched at her dress to anchor herself. </p><p> </p><p>Finally giving in, she let out the most heart wrenching scream she’d ever heard herself make. Birds flew from every direction in the nearby trees. She was alone. Truly and utterly alone, abandoned like yesterday's meal. The sobs came uncontrollably and she crawled back into the tent and stared out at the sea, just trying to get her mind wrapped around this. Why had he left her? They had kept talking about plans and what they would do and travel to. Why would he do this? Was he forced to by his men? No, they had been polite to her and had plans to leave in the morning. The reasons why made no sense and swam around in her head for hours as she stared blankly out to sea, the tears streaming endlessly down her cheeks. Finn had really abandoned her on an island. She pulled up her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them before dropping her head down and sobbing like a child. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Up top of a mountain side on the island, the breeze blue lightly and fresh with the scent of flowers that surrounded the small community. Women and a handful of men went to and fro the huts in the morning light. Getting chores done earlier was always the best as it left the rest of the day for their own. Some women were working on the crops, some men helping to rebuild huts or part of their Gods home, and some women were practicing with weapons in the bright morning sun. As the women were mimicking the maneuvers of their Leader, they all stopped when they heard what sounded like shouting coming from the west side of the island.</p><p> </p><p>Blinking the sun away from his eyes, Dionysus laid there contemplating his life as one does when left alone with their thoughts. How he wished he could see Enyo, or Octavia as he had named her when they were young. He missed his sister dearly but knew she was off fighting a great battle and laying waste to her enemies. He was proud of her, but he did miss her severely. Octavia was one of the few siblings he had who actually talked to him, was on that island with him being raised by the nymphs, and knew what had happened to their mother. Fury and sadness filled his mind and he breathed a calming draw of air to settle himself. He missed his sister, but more than that he was growing tired of his days here. The monotony of it all. He had moments of joy but his mind always strayed. As if looking for something but he wasn’t sure what. Maybe this is normal for a demigod to feel once they are made into an actual God. Ever since he had been indicted back to Mount Olympus his life had changed in new ways. He saw things differently. He didn’t want a wild maenad filled frenzied party every night. In fact, he didn’t know what he wanted. And that was new.</p><p> </p><p>Dionysus himself rose from his soft bed and moved the sheer curtains to get dressed when a knock near his entryway to his room. The cloth hanging there swayed in the breeze.. ‘<em>Something already?’</em> he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Master, sorry to disturb you but the lady Echo has news.” the strong voice of Dionysus’ battle leader and friend Miller. Miller was polite enough and had the common sense not to barge in without invitation. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes, and I’m sure she has that bloodthirsty look in her eyes as well.” he chuckled as he opened the door and followed Miller towards the front of his home where his throne sat. </p><p> </p><p>Echo stood , face paint already streaked under her eyes and cheeks, spear in hand, pacing. Upon seeing him she immediately knelt down by his feet before rising. “It appears the ship is gone, my God.” She sounded almost disappointed but hid it well enough. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.. I was expecting them to leave during the day, that's odd indeed,” Dionysus walked over to a nearby table where grapes were already laid out for him. Chewing on a few he walked to an opening in the room that faced the direction of the ship, “I’ve never heard of the great Prince Theusus of being a coward, or maybe one of his crew realized exactly what island they were infiltrating.” He sighed with boredom, that meeting could have brought a little bit more excitement to his day. He faced Echo again when she didn’t respond. She looked to be contemplating something before finally he couldn’t take it. “Out with it, Echo.”</p><p>“Well, it looks like the ship is gone and no men left. However we heard yelling, crying out and then a terrible scream came from the one lone tent left on the beach. Did you want me to take some of my girls and investigate?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘A terrible scream? What did they leave behind? And everyone knew the sounds of the animals on the island by now so Echo wouldn’t have been talking about them. Very odd, indeed… but maybe it’ll be something fascinating and new and what I need to snap out of this faze.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Actually I think I’ll go down and check for myself.” he raised a hand to stop her tirade before it began, “It’s not that I don’t trust you or your judgment or prowess. But I need time alone today and I think a walk down to the beach is something I need.”</p><p> </p><p>Echo and Miller nodded and stepped to the side. They knew their God could take care of himself but still he worried them, they had begun to see this new side of Dionysus too, this quieter more contemplative God.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The walk down the mountain went quicker than he expected and along the way he heard the soft foot falls of something familiar. “So you decided to just follow me, huh? Didn’t even ask?” He turned his head and smiled at one of his jaguars who was stepping along with him on the path. “Well, Bagheera, as long as we remain quiet we might see something interesting today.”</p><p>He rubbed his loyal jaguars head and smiled as it purred. “Good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>The sand felt good on his feet and he stepped all the way to the shore to feel the water rush up against his feet. Dionysus hadn’t been down here in so long, he’d forgotten how peaceful his beach was. He turned back and saw Bagheera had decided sand wasn’t for a jaguar as he was currently laying under a tree in the cool shade. Dionysus chuckled and continued on his walk. He rounded a corner and there in the not too far distance was the lone tent Echo had told him about. As he walked quietly toward it he could see the footprints all over the beach. There really was a whole crew of men and they had really left in the dead of night. But what did they leave behind? He was smart enough to know that he didn’t have knowledge of everything in this world, as much as his teacher Silenus taught him, that always stuck, that there could be something new to this world. As he crept closer he began to hear it, crying. A human crying.</p><p> </p><p>‘They left someone behind? Or maybe two people? Who would be that cruel? Unless they were unsavory members of the crew who tried mutiny? Cautiously he stepped to the side and waited, listening for any more clues. The crying would come in small waves just like the ocean itself at the shore, sometimes bigger and sometimes tiny. And if he was not mistaken, it sounded like a.., woman? Who leaves a woman here? He finally decided enough time had passed and made his way back towards the front of the tent and made his foot falls sound harder on purpose so as not to frighten the woman. He didn’t need to see some old woman croak at seeing a strange man coming up to her tent unannounced. Dionysus cleared his throat gently and heard a small gasp. </p><p>“Who’s there?!” the mortal called out startled in a sweet sounding voice.</p><p> </p><p>He rounded the bend of the tent where they could both lay eyes on one another. He felt a small gasp of air release from his mouth at the sight. It wasn’t at all what he expected to see. She had to be a demigod. Long golden hair blew in the breeze and she tucked it behind her ears and he saw bright blue eyes staring back at him. She wiped the tears from her heart shaped face and stood up revealing a short but pleasant stature covered in a blue dress. She looked scared though and obviously had a right to be, so he held up his hands as one does to calm a small child or animal.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Clarke heard footfalls and a throat being cleared. She gasped and before she could reach in her rucksack for the dagger Finn had given her, she saw a figure emerge from the side of the beach. Her mouth dropped open at the site of the man, he was tall in his furs and loin cloth wrapped around his waist and tan all over his muscular body with freckles across most of his face. They seemed to stare at each other for minutes but Clarke knew it was only a few seconds. <em>‘We must not have been expecting to see another person on this island at all’ </em>she thought to herself. He eventually raised his hands up in a defensive position and it calmed her somewhat.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright? I heard crying and yelling earlier, I just wanted to make sure whoever is here that they’re alright.” She didn’t need to know it was Echo who heard instead of him right now.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke stumbled over her words slightly in fear, “I’m… I was just… I’m alright.”</p><p> </p><p>The man looked at her disbelievingly and she couldn’t blame him. She’d been crying for hours and her hair looked a fright she was sure. He nodded slightly and pointed towards the other end of the beach, “where’s the rest of the people? There’s footprints everywhere down there.”</p><p> </p><p>She tried to hold in the tears and barely got the sentence out, “They’re gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gone?” the man cocked his head, his dark brown curly hair falling out of his eyes in the breeze. “Killed? Captured? What do you mean? And why are you the only one left…” he trailed off realizing what had happened. Abandoned. She had been abandoned. “...Oh.” </p><p> </p><p>She could tell he figured it out and thank the Gods didn’t make her repeat the words out loud that she now hated more than anything. Abandoned. A few fresh tears fell from her eyes just thinking about it. <em>‘Finn. How could he? After everything I did to help him, after laying with him, after fleeing together….why?’</em></p><p> </p><p>“Look,” the man cleared his throat and hunched down on his feet facing her. “I didn’t mean to scare you if I did. That wasn’t my intention. But I don’t think it's safe for you to stay here on the beach alone.”</p><p>“How do you know.. I’m not alone!” she lifted her head haughtily and stood firmer in place, almost protective of her small tent. It made him want to smile but he kept it down. “My people are coming back any second, we just argued over who would get food and I got upset. They’ll be back any moment, you’ll see.” She knew she probably hadn’t convinced him at all but she had to give it a try. </p><p> </p><p>He cocked his head again and a small smirk appeared, making her realize just how handsome he was and annoying all at the same time. “I know you’re alone. But I’m not here to harm you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you here?” She finally grumbled out after a long silence.</p><p> </p><p>The man looked contemplative for a minute, glancing down before answering. “I know you’re alone, because I live here and I've only heard your voice…. No one else's.There's a community in the mountains here. And the leader of the group is well… let’s say he shares some siblings with some very powerful people. I’m sure he would accept you into the community if you’d like some proper food and water or wine.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s eyes got slightly bigger, “What leader? And are you talking about… the… Gods and Godes-Goddesses?” She stumbled out in disbelief. She wasn’t that naive to know there weren’t such islands or places where the Divine liked to visit from time to time when they left Mount Olympus.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you come with me and check for yourself?” he smiled at her pleasantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you could be a rapist or murderer!” she practically shouted and scrambled for the bag finally retrieving the dagger and holding it out towards him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>‘My oh my, this one does have some spirit in her.</em>’ he thought to himself and smiled. He barely reacted to her bringing out the weapon. He had just smiled and rose to his feet. “Because don’t you think if I was, I’d have done those heinous things by now?”</p><p> </p><p>The golden haired girl looked contemplative as she held the dagger out still. Her mind was racing with options but which to choose. ‘<em>Stay here and starve to death or from lack of water? Or go with the strange man into the jungle where this supposed community was led by a powerful being? What kind of God is it? If it is indeed a God? Or is this man delusional?’</em></p><p> </p><p>She breathed in heavily a few times and finally nodded her head at him and grabbed the knapsack but kept the dagger in her hand. He nodded back and went to take a step to lead the way before stopping and turning back around. “I forgot to ask, what’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke….and yours?” She didn’t want this stranger to know her real name and that she was a princess, that's all she needed was to be ransomed by pirates or something.</p><p>He smirked and briefly looked out to the sun and back to her, “Nice to meet you, Clarke. I’m Bellamy.” He cocked his head at her to follow him back the way he had come from and Clarke took one last look at the lone tent on the island and felt not just a wave of sadness, but anger towards Finn as well. </p><p><br/><em>‘How dare he? After all we did together on this adventure. Good riddance.’ </em>She kicked a small amount of sand at the tent and followed quickly after the strange man with tears leaking out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke follows a stranger and comes across a fantasy island, but not everything is as simple as it seems.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Clarke followed the strange man up the beach she noticed something dark lying beneath a tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is… Is that a… a…” She couldn't even get the word out because she had never seen one in person before. Bellamy could tell she was mad at herself for stuttering in wonderment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy smiled at his Jaguar lounging under the tree. “One of my guardians. His name is Bagheera, but yes, he’s a jaguar.” Bagheera stretched and yawned before joining his master’s side. Bellamy laid his hand on the big cat's head. “He won’t hurt you unless you mean me harm. You could even touch him if you want? Bagheera, stay still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke breathed in heavily. This day was already too much and here she was seeing a jungle cat in person for the first time. But she wasn’t one to back down so easily and truth be told she’d always wanted to see a jungle cat up close. Clarke crept forward, terrified at the slightest movement that Bagheera would attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy hid his smirk at Clarke’s determination and skittishness rolled together. But before he knew it, she had joined his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What.. How do I pet him? I don’t want my hand bitten off.” She whispered as if the cat sensed her fear and would attack. She lifted her head as if to show no fear yet her hands trembled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy slowly and gently took her wrist in his hand and laid it on top of Bagheera’s warm, soft head. “Just like this. He’s a gentle creature when unprovoked. He’s protected me for a long time.” He let go of Clarke’s wrist and let her pet the cat a few times. Bagheera seemed a little unsure of this newcomer but did as his master bid and stayed still. Bellamy looked covertly at the golden haired girl and watched the trepidation start to melt away to a small smile at the corner of her mouth. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>So, she’s a gentle soul, if not a little stubborn at times.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of getting lost in the cat’s presence, Clarke cleared her throat gently and took her hand slowly back. “Thank you, he’s beautiful.” Bellamy nodded and turned his head further down the beach for her to follow. The three made their way around some large boulders and the tide coming in that tickled Clarke’s feet. Soon enough, Bellamy moved aside a large branch of giant leaves and it revealed a path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke’s mouth dropped open in surprise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘How had the soldiers and crew missed this?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She followed Bagheera and Bellamy up the trail and into the jungle. The jungle itself at first seemed sandy bottomed and nothing special but soon enough she noticed the floor had turned into a soft soil where the gentle touch of ferns touched her ankles  and brightly colored flowers were slowly being revealed with each turn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Absolutely beautiful.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Before she knew it, she was leading the pack and starting to smile with each natural revelation: the scurrying of small animals, colorful birds singing in the trees, and butterflies that seemed to glow floating from flower to flower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy watched the girl with a keen eye. She was forgetting her heartbreak among the beauty of the island; a common occurrence for many on their first trip through the jungle. It wasn’t always this beautiful, his gift of nature manipulation helped with the divine look. He had wanted a paradise and dammit, he was proud of his work. Clarke had yet to see the lagoon or the waterfall but that could be saved for another day. Bellamy began to slow his walking down so he could watch her more carefully. She didn’t seem weepy or sluggish from sitting out in the sun. The jungle itself seemed to be revitalizing her. At one point he swore he heard her giggle as two butterflies fluttered around her. It was a noise he hoped was real and he could hear again. But he knew what he had to do. He couldn’t be just Bellamy to her as much as he would like. Clarke would find out the truth soon enough and just telling her now, he knew somehow she wouldn’t believe it or head back to the beach. He quietly sank back away from the path and left Bagheera to guide her alone. He would see what she could do alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more yards of walking, Clarke wiped sweat from her brow and pulled off her rucksack. “I’m sorry, I have to drink some water really quick.” She didn’t hear a response so maybe he thought she was being rude, afterall he was inviting her to his community. “Would you like some, Bel…?” Her voice trailed off as she noticed that it was just her and Bagheera a few feet away. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I walked too far ahead of him?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clarke circled around trying to spot him anywhere, off the path, coming up from where they had headed from the beach. But nothing. He was simply gone. Pushing down the panic and remembrance of Finn she decided to be logical first before letting her newest grief drag her down again. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy?! I’m over here with Bagheera!” She shouted, causing some bright red birds to flee from a nearby tree. She waited a few minutes, pacing in a small circle and looking back down the path. Finally she turned to Bagheera when she felt a small tug on her dress. The jaguar had taken a little bit of her blue dress, that was now quite torn at the bottom from walking in the jungle, and was pulling her up the path. “We have to wait for Bellamy. We can’t just leave him. Not like I was.Or we need to go back down the path to find him.” She told the cat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Now, you're talking to animals… you really are losing it, Clarke.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Bagheera just kept tugging gently on her dress and trying to lead her up the mountain. As gentle as he was she could feel herself being pulled in that direction against her will. “Bellamy??!” She called out one more time before looking back once at the path. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He knows this jungle, if he got off the trail he’ll find his way back.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sighed loudly and patted Bagheera’s head to communicate that she understood. “Okay, fine, we’ll go, but if he isn’t back at the community then I'm coming back down here to find him, deal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bagheera let go of her dress and purred before leading her slowly up the path. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Appearing from behind a tree as if from thin air, Bellamy smiled slightly at the girl. Not as helpless as she seemed, he thought, and her kindness to a stranger was a pleasant change from most.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough Clarke was led to what looked like the top of a giant hill or small mountainside. The Community. It was like a small village, with huts and people walking around doing chores or running and laughing, Nearby there was a large vegetable patch that some men were working on. It was quaint but perfect. A large city or town would not work on this quiet peaceful island. Clarke smiled to herself and soon noticed a shift in the air. Everyone was starting to turn and stare. Some stopped their movements all together and whispers began. She gulped and tried to give as gentle and unthreatening a smile as she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She noticed Bagheera trot toward a very large hut towards the back of the village and almost called out his name. He was her only friend here, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm…. Hello? My name is Clarke.” There was no response at first and she didn’t know what to do. Maybe Bellamy needed to be here to introduce her to their leader first before she just came in on her own. “I was…. I was on the beach when a man found me. He said I could come to this community but he lost his way on the path. His name was-” Suddenly a tall, beautiful, brunette was standing in front of her, a sword on her back and a look of sharpness and distrust on her face, along with what looked like white war paint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know who found you. And no, he’s not really lost. He’ll come back here soon. My name is Echo. Come, let’s get you to the kitchen for something to eat and drink, then this evening you will meet our leader properly and he will decide where you fit in here, if he decides you’re worthy of this place that is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded quickly and hid her fear well. This was not a woman to mess with in any way no matter how sarcastic Clarke wanted to talk back to her at that last sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After a small plate of cheese, fruit and some bread and water to wash it all down, Clarke felt her eyelids drooping. She shook her head and realized in her horror that Echo had been talking to her and Clarke had heard none of it. “I’m so sorry, I’m just, I guess being out on that beach and the walk up the mountainside took it out of me. Could you repeat that?” She tried to sound as sweet as she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Echo, funnily enough didn’t glare or mock her but answered in a matter of fact tone. “Sitting out in the sun will do that to a person very quickly, and you were out there for a while. Come. I’ll bring you to a hut so you can rest.” She moved fast and efficiently, a perfect soldier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke could barely keep her eyes open when she noticed they were in front of a smaller hut than the others. “In here you may rest for a while, we will wake you when it’s time if you’re not up. Or you may explore the village before you are to meet the leader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark had one moment of clarity to ask the warrior woman a question, “This leader, is he kind? Bellamy told me he was very powerful.” Her eyes had started to close so she missed Echo blink in complete shock at the use of his familiar name from someone new.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is very powerful, but can be generous, yes.” Echo quickly turned and let the flap of the hut float down behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo pushed aside the fabrics blowing in the breeze at her God’s larger hut and zeroed in on Miller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he back yet?” she asked tersely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miller smirked and leaned against his spear, “Why, newcomer already making you jealous?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Echo growled at the other warrior and before she could respond, a shadow began to form closeby. She watched as Bellamy seemed to walk from an abyss and into his throne room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, Echo?” he sighed as he sat down on his throne, legs splayed open in complete comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Echo kneeled before her God before jumping back up. “We’ve had a newcomer in the community. I’m guessing it’s the one we heard screaming at the beach? She’s resting now in one of the huts. She seemed awfully familiar with you, my God.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy knew jealousy was something Echo tried to hide, but never did it well enough where he couldn’t catch it. “Yes, if you mean Clarke who has gold hair and blue eyes and was walking with Bagheera. I invited her to our community. Looks like the great Prince Theseus and his crew abandoned her here. So much for chivalry among nobility.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Echo dug her nails into her palms before asking more questions. “And how long will she be here? I’m not sure she has much skill other than standing in a pretty dress.” Miller snorted at the obvious jealousy of Echo but tried covering it with an unconvincing cough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy cocked his head at his lead warrior with a look of slight anger and his voice grew deeper. “Echo, do you not trust your God? I’m the one who started this community for loners and people looking for freedom. If she proves her worth then she is more than welcome to stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Echo stared him in the eyes before finally huffing and looking at the floor. “Of course I trust you. But we know practically nothing about her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, that maybe where I can be of service!” a joyous voice rose from behind them. The trio turned to see a skinny young man with wings on the side of his sandals and his helmet askew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermes…” Bellamy mused. Hermes was one that always either made him laugh or drove him mad. Either way, he was entertaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, call me Jasper, you know I hate my formal name!” he said as he walked to the table laden with food and started snacking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what service can you be to me, Jasper?” Bellamy smirked as his new guest started shoving cheese in his pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, about the Princess of course.” he snorted as if this was common knowledge. The room seemed to freeze for a moment as they all took in what he just said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess?” Echo asked, “Which princess and from where?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m sure by now you’ve heard that Theseus defeated the Minotaur and escaped the Labyrinth on Crete. If not, you know I hear words faster than others. Anyways, it just so happens that a certain Princess Ariadne helped the young prince defeat the challenge after falling for him and she escaped on his ship. However, Theseus’ ship has been spotted returning to Athens, but no Princess on board. Overhearing from the crew, word has it that the Princess was left on an island while Theseus returns home the victor and to his waiting bride. Not quite the fairy tale a Princess dreams of.” Jasper spoke faster and faster as he got more excited with the news that he knew only he was privy to in this room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quiet seeped into every corner of the throne room and Jasper, completely oblivious just kept eating. Miller looked surprised while Echo looked down right furious. Bellamy just looked contemplative. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, the ‘helpless girl’ is really the Princess Ariadne from Crete who fled her home with her lover. She lied to you, my God! She could bring bloodshed to this very island if Theseus gives up the location!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy rubbed at the day's growth of stubble on his face with one hand while he thought. Clarke it seems had done what he had, given her familiar name, possibly because she didn’t want to be reminded of her old life or like himself, just didn’t care for the pretense of proper names. He supposed he should feel furious that she omitted the fact that she was the Princess from Crete who helped Theseus escape and fled her home. Her parent’s were probably searching every inch of their kingdom to find their only daughter and it wouldn’t be long before they heard about her being abandoned on an island. But for some reason, he felt… intrigued more than angry.  What other mannerisms and quirks were in her personality? And why really lie to him?  Then again, she thought he was just a common young man living on an island commune.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose it’ll be time for Dionysus and Princess Ariadne to meet this evening. As soon as the sun sets, bring her here, Echo. I imagine we have much to talk about. God to Princess.” Bellamy smirked at his companions and thought of the golden haired Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke woke slowly as if from the most peaceful dream. She woke to hearing the soft sounds of windchimes and laughter outside the hut. Stretching, Clarke got up and stepped outside to see that she had slept a lot later than she meant to. In fact, the sun was slowly close to making its way across the horizon. Peering around, she was still given a few odd looks but nothing horrible.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘I am a newcomer. I wouldn’t expect anything less, honestly. But still, where is Bellamy?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> Clarke made her way towards the kitchen hut and kept her head down while grabbing some bread and a few slices of fruit. She snacked as she walked around the village, no longer as bothered by her dirty feet but they were starting to hurt from walking on hot sand and through a jungle. As soon as she could, Clarke found what seemed to be a healer’s hut of some kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peering inside, she saw an older man putting mixtures and rags away in a makeshift shelf of the hut with a cot behind him. “Well, are you gonna stare the whole time or are you going to say hello?” A deep voice spoke from within the tent. Clarke jumped slightly, scolded herself on her skittishness and breathed in deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I was just admiring the hut you have, I’m brand new around here and this is the only thing that truly reminded me of home… in a good way.” Clarke told him while staring off into the distance, caught in memories of a land far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man turned around, showing Clarke his beard and soft smile. “A young, pretty thing like you in the healers tent? Were you sick a lot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No actually, I was fascinated by how the healers helped the sick and frail. What concoctions they had to brew to help a sickness. What plants would help or hinder. What a proper splint looked like for a broken bone. It all amazed me, that these people could help what seemed to me, impossible odds.” Clarke finished in a sigh of contentment. She had always loved sneaking into the healers tent, and they didn’t mind her curiosity one bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bearded man smiled and held out his hand, Clarke usually had her hand gently touched and bowed before but this man was using the commoner’s hand shake. Luckily she had seen it many times and reciprocated. He had a gentle handshake despite his large size. “Well, you’re welcome to stop by anytime. My name is Niko and I could always use help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke smiled back and introduced herself before promising to visit again soon. Looking around the commune she could see that most people appeared… happy, or at least content. It was such a difference to her Palace life on Crete. She shook her head to make any unhappy memories of Crete invade her mind. She looked out over the ocean and saw the sun making its way ever closer to the horizon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clarke…. It is time to meet our leader.” the warrior woman Echo spoke clearly to her before leading her toward the large hut in the back of the commune. Clarke followed without a word but nodded in acknowledgement. As she walked back toward the hut, more people were stopping to stare and whisper. Clarke caught snippets of sentences, mainly words as she tried to keep up with Echo. “...wonder...he’ll do.” as well as “well, we know….and Echo wont…” Clarke tried to ignore the words as she saw two people light torches on the outside of the large hut. Echo turned to Clarke and dipped her head, inviting Clarke in first. Clarke breathed in deeply and parted the swaying bolts of cloth that blocked the entryway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing Clarke noticed was how much larger this hut seemed than all the others. In fact it looked larger on the inside than she had seen it from the outside. Then she noticed a slight growl and her eye bolted to the center of the room where Bagheera sat by a large wooden throne made of driftwood and ivy and flowers from the jungle. She could feel Echo enter behind her and stay there, making Clarke even more anxious with a deadly warrior behind her. There were candles lit on a table sitting next to the throne where a jug and cup sat waiting. A few torches lit the throne room, casting shadows all around. Clarke could see out a side window, the beach and the setting of the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think proper introductions are in order…. Wouldn’t you agree… Princess Ariadne of Crete?” A deep but slightly familiar voice spoke from the shadows. Shocked as she was by her secret being out, Clarke zeroed in on the voice and the figure it came from. The tall stature of a man walked out from the darkness and revealed a slightly familiar face. He was wearing a purple looking robe and a draped animal fur across his shoulder and a crown of ivy in his curly black hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy?” She spoke in disbelief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What game is he playing? How does he know my real identity? And why is he looking at her with such a stoic expression.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clarke’s jaw had dropped and briefly looked around the room for any threats or vision of this ‘leader’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Silence and do not use his familiar name, especially while he speaks to you unless he prompts you, liar.” Echo hissed from behind her causing Clarke to swallow thickly and glance back to Bellamy. He had a slight smirk at the corner of his mouth as if in on a big joke. “It’s fine, Echo. I did give her permission earlier.” He slowly walked toward Bagheera and sat down on the throne, knees slightly spread and a sparkle in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when it hit Clarke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Of course, the best way to gain someone's trust and see what kind of person they are… pretend to be a commoner, a nobody.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She was shocked that she had played right into his hands and felt a different kind of betrayal. “So, the all powerful leader you spoke of earlier… I assume you were speaking of yourself.” Clark tried to control the wobble of fear in her voice. Just whose island did she stumble onto? Or was the island of an insane person?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy dipped his head slightly as he reached over and poured himself a cup of wine. “I was, not trying to exaggerate to you but to warn you not to act a fool while at the commune. Looks like you did perfectly.” He said in a warm tone as he rose the cup to his full lips, drank, and stared steadily into her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what powerful leader… being… God or mortal am I standing in front of now?” She asked, lifting her chin in a show of bravery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy set down his cup and set his hands on the ends of his throne and seemed to grow larger before her very eyes but she felt it had to be her fear and a trick of the light. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess. My name is Dionysus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke breathed in quickly and softly as she could. She had been warned of this God, especially by the older, more pious nobility and tutors. Dionysus… the sexual-frenzied God of Wine, Theater, ritual madness and religious ecstasy. Not to mention the leader of the Maenads… crazy woman who held drunken orgies and ate the flesh of the men they brought. Or at least, that’s how she was always explained about him. Clarke was a smart girl and held everything they told her about the Gods and Goddesses with a giant grain of salt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would ask how do I know it’s really you, but I fear that question is impertinent and could get me in loads of trouble.” She seemed to speak her thoughts through the shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy smiled at Clarke and huffed a soft laugh under his breath, “No, I’m not that kind of God. Although, Echo takes great offense to any underhanded comments about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke refused to let herself be charmed for a minute by this man… God…. whatever he is. She wanted to believe but at the same time she was a skeptic in a lot of ways. Her eyes darted to the sides as she controlled her breathing until finally she realized Bellamy had stood and walked closer to her. “Go on, Princess Ariadne, speak your mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First off, please don’t call me that. I told you earlier today that my name is Clarke and that is truer to me in every way. I’ve never felt the name Ariadne fitted me, too much of a mouthful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her as Bagheera crept up beside his master looking for scratches behind the ear which Bellamy did as second nature. “Alright… Clarke it is. Now, what do you really want to ask me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke swallowed hard before clearing her throat. “I’m sorry if this does seem terribly impertinent, but how do I really know it is you, Dionysus, God of Wine, and not just some crazed mortal?” She asked in a rush as she was a little bit scared of his reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Princess, I guess you won't know until i show you, will you?” Bellamy asked as he held out his arm for Clarke to grasp. Swallowing her trepidation down, Clarke put her hand lightly on Bellamy’s arm and let him lead her outside the hut once again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>